Assasins
by EternalJoker
Summary: Romano is an assassin with his brother Feliciano. While on a routine checkup of an already completed mission, things go wrong and Romano ends up having to bring Antonio (The overly bubbly and cheerful CEO) and Ludwig (the serious over glorified babysitter) back with him to the den. How do these too change the brothers. And just how did the two teenagers manage to find the den...?
1. Chapter 1

"Fretello? Fratello wake up! We're going to be late to the mission if you don't come out." I sighed, rolling out of my bed and snagging my clothes on my way to the bathroom.

"I'm up bastard. I'll be there in a second." With my stupid brother, you never know when he'll get impatient and barge into our shared room, therefore I learned from a very young age to change in the bathroom. Walking out of the bathroom, and out the door, I saw Feliciano leaning against the wall talking to Ivan Braginski, our other team member.

"I can't believe you proposed to Kiku! Ve..." Ivan just looked down and blushed, not commenting. I was glad for them, in a weird way. Ivan was a brutal and quiet scary guy, and his boyfriend, Kiku Honda was a fragile and very traditional man, although he was a few years younger. I don't know how they ever got together, and I don't know why Kiku said yes (He called me last night to tell me the news) but I hoped that they were happy anyways. Ivan glanced over to where I was standing and smiled Making chills run up my spine.

"Ah, Lovino. I'm glad you're here. Lets us depart." I nodded, following behind Ivan and Feliciano after grabbing my little pistol, hatchet, and customized rifle.

About four hours later we were walking up to the front of a huge building that housed the corporation 'Nations', the biggest technology builders in the world and rumored to have someone from each country work there. I tapped Feli on the shoulder, getting his attention from the awe inspiring building.

"I'm going to go. Shout if you need me." He smiled and nodded, hugging me tightly.

"Ok Fratello! But I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean all we have to do is check in with the two men that runs this and make sure everything is alr-"

"Feli, I know. I was there too, remember? Why don't you go catch up to Ivan and keep him company while we wait for the men to come?" Feliciano's eyes widened and he ran off to Ivan to keep him entertained. Feli was the only one out of everyone at the base that wasn't scared of Ivan, although some hide it better than others. I think it's just because he doesn't have the brains to realize he should be scared. Shaking my head at the two, I quickly but quietly made my way to the small overhang of a house above them so I could keep an eye on them.

I wasn't usually needed on a mission, Feli handling any medical situations that were found, and Ivan handling any violence. The only thing I was there was for keeping Ivan in cheek, watching over my Fratello, and killing anyone that Ivan couldn't handle, which was rare, as he was one of the best fighters at the base.

A few minutes after I got settled, two men walked up to my group and started to talk with them. One had bright blonde hair and stood stiffly beside the other. The slightly shorter- although still much taller than me- of the two had brown hair, a few shades darker than my own, and milky white skin. He was lean and moved with the grace and strength of a dancer. Both men had to have had some type of military training, as they were constantly on edge, looking around and always keeping their backs to the wall as they talked.

The brown headed male laughed and something that Feli had said and threw his arm around his shoulder. I sighed, knowing there was another fan of my fratello to add to the ever growing list. Feliciano was always the favorite out the two of us. I watched quietly for a few more moments until something unexpected happened.

The large blond man said something, and Ivan snapped. He pulled his two pistols from their hidden confines in his large purple scarf and pointed them directly at the men, one to each. The blonds eyes widened and he held up his hands, nudging the brunette to do the same. Feli was freaking out, tugging on Ivan's scarf trying to get the larger man to look down at him, and failing. I sighed, pulling my axe from its holster on my leg and flinging it with deadly accuracy between the two groups, quickly following behind it, but on a different path.

I walked up behind my two comrades, glancing at the two strangers before turning to my brother. "Feli, since you two did not see fit to do so earlier, search those two for any weapons they might have on them. And you." I was quiet, because Feli was always babbling, but I was never calm. I turned back to Ivan, pointing a menacing finger, speaking softly and showing the two just how angry I really was.

"What In the HELL happened?" Ivan looked down at me, playing with the end of his lavender scarf and not meeting my eyes like a child.

"Well… Mr. Beildeschimdt here said that Feli was annoying and that there couldn't be anything more annoying and Feli said that everyone thought you were more annoying than him and Beildeschimdt said that he seriously doubted that and that Feli seemed completely useless. I got angry, because Feliciano always helps me when I'm sick or hurt and I thought that we would only really need one of the men from the company." Ivan cut himself off and glared back at the blond who I assumed was Mr. Beildeschimdt with his lavender colored eyes. I sighed and scowled, turning away from Ivan to the two men and my brother.

"Okay since I doubt they introduced themselves, and we aren't acquainted yet either, I'll introduce us. The tall violent one Is Ivan Braginski. He's a bit unstable so please treed gently." Ivan gave the two men an innocent serene smile that you often see on psychopathic killers. I shuddered a bit, shaking my head. I grabbed Feli by the hand and tugged him closer to me, letting our curls wrap together like they always do when were near eachother.

"This is my younger fratello, Feliciano Vargas. He is not really the brightest crayon in the pack, if you catch my drift, so be patient with him." Feli smiled and waved giggling as the blonde scoffed. "I'm Feliciano's older brother Lovino Vargas. I'm also the leader of our group." I looked towards the blonde headed man, thinking he was the leader out of the two businessmen, seeing as he was the bigger, more fit man, but it was the brunette that spoke up.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Antonio Ferdenandz-Carriedo, but just call me Antonio. I'm the prez of the company. My friend here is Ludwig Beildeschimdt; he takes care of me and helps me stay on task since I get distracted easily. I guess you could call him my caretaker?" I nodded, looking like I was agreeing to the information.

Since I was closer than before, I could see that the blond, Ludwig, had electric blue eyes. I also saw that Antonio had acid green eyes and two dimples in his cheeks. I let go of Feli's hand, moving quickly until I had my newly drawn pistol pressed against his temple. His hands went into the air again, although the brunette just sighed.

"Potato fucking bastard. If you say one more thing about my brother, I'll kill you. Got it?" I asked calmly, not shouting or yelling, just stating a fact. He nodded, but didn't look intimidated at all, choosing to glare at me.

"Feliciano told me that there was another teammate, but he didn't tell me it was his brother. Or his twin." I scowled harder, turning to look at Feli.

"You told them there was someone else?" Feli nodded, Ve-ing at me with a smile.

"Of course, I brought you up during the conversation. You've got to admit fratello; you are more annoying than me." I stared at him blankly for a moment before turning to Ivan.

"And you let him do this?" O asked monotonously. Ivan's eyes widened, before glancing away from mine.

"Well… Yeah. Sorry?" I groaned, turning to the two men.

"For now, ignore those two, they're idiots. Has anything happened that we should know about since the other team left? They said they had gotten everyone out, but we always do a checkup." Ludwig nodded, stepping forward and crossing his hands behind his back. Yup, definantly a soldier.

"No sir, nothing has happened. It's been quiet." I nodded, turning to the President of the company that we were supposed to keep safe.

"Do you talk at all, or do you just let your bodyguard think and talk for you?" His bright smile faltered a bit, but came back ten times brighter.

"Aww, you're so cute Lovi!" I blinked… blinked again… once more…

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

He winced at my shout, but kept smiling. I heard laughs from behind me, turning to find Ivan covering his mouth, eyes twinkling, and Feliciano giggling. I stared at the two, not even pushing Feli off when he came and glomped me, spinning me back to face the two men.

"I know! Brother is adorable, especially when he blushes like he is now!" I gaped at the two men standing across from me, who both were now smiling. I tilted my head back, not wanting to look at any of them.

As I did, I squinted, looking hard at a spot that almost looked like it was growing bigger. My eyes widened and I swung my large rifle around, it fitting into my hands perfectly as it should being customed fitted. Feli let go of me and, not needing to aim, I shot once, watching as the body fell to earth between the two groups. The other four men around me looked startled at my movements, but comprehension dawned on them as they saw the man lying on the cement. There was a moment of stunned silence, before my team started to shout.

"Ludwig, get Antonio inside."

"Yes sir!"

"Fratello!"

I watched as Ivan nodded, grabbing Feli around the waist and sprinting inside the building with Ludwig, who was pulling Antonio. "Alright, let's see how long this time will take."

* * *

Less than ten minutes after, I walked inside the large building, tracking blood and dirt with me where ever I stepped. I saw my small group sitting on some of the chairs in the lobby, hidden from the front of the door by a big partition. Feli was the first to see me, and he jumped up and ran, giving me a slightly painful hug. He was followed by an equally worried Antonio, and two currently stone faced men. I waited for Feli to finish crying before I pushed him off, grabbing his hand to comfort him.

"Fratello, are you okay?" He asked looking at me dead in the eyes. I chuckled, smiling a little at him.

"I'm used to this, don't worry, Feli." After a moment of staring at me, he smiled, looking like himself again. Ivan came up behind me and slapped me on the back, making me stumble and turn around to glare at him.

"Glad you're ok, Lovino." He gave me that innocent smile again, before turning to look back at the other two men. Antonio was watching me with something akin to worry, while Ludwig was watching Feliciano, blushing a shy pink. Smirking at this, I was about to speak up before a hand appeared on my shoulder.

"You and your brother should wash up, since you're bloody, and so is he, now that he has touched you. Ludwig can let your brother use his bathroom in his room, and you can use mine so we can cut down on the time." I was about to say no, that me and my brother were staying together, but Feli spoke over me.

"Vee! That's a good idea! And I know how much brother doesn't like to be slowed down on missions, cutting down would make him much happier." I glared at him, before turning my glare to Ivan.

"You go with him." Ivan nodded, him knowing our history and having little sisters himself helped him understand most of my actions easily where they concerned Feliciano. Ludwig opened him mouth, probably to protest, but closed it with a snap when Antonio shot him a glare. We separated at the elevators, One going up to the 11th floor, which was Ludwig's, and the other going to the 13th, which was unfortunately were I was going.


	2. Chapter 2

We stepped off the elevator into a hallway painted red and yellow, with small tables placed at regular intervals that held vases with only one red carnation each. It was tasteful, very much so, but I barely glanced at it all, instead focusing on not making bloody foot prints on the carpet. After a few moments of hesitation, I felt hands on my hips and I was suddenly swinging freely in front of Antonio.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?" I asked him, nicer than I intended too.

"I don't want blood on my carpet, so I picked you up. I also don't want blood on me since I think you would reject me taking a shower with you, and I also taking one would ruin my efforts. So we'll both have to deal with me not holding you in my arms this time." I scowled, although he couldn't see it.

"Whatever, bastard." I crossed my arms in front of me, scowling harder when he easily manhandled me to unlock his door and push it open, kicking it closed behind him. He walked through the dark of what I assumed was his room in the building, only stopping to flip on a light switch with his elbow, illuminating the bathroom. I stared in awe at the bathroom, knowing it was one of my favorite rooms I have ever seen. I was green and red tiled, every green tile holding a large bright red tomato, and every red tile holding a smaller green tomato.

I smiled, looking around the rest of the room, noticing the towels all had either turtles or tomatoes on them, and the shower slash bath was all black, making me giggle slightly under my breath. Antonio left while I was taking in the very handsome bathroom to get me some clothes. Obviously none of his would fit me, so I idly wondered what he would bring back. He walked past me to open a cabinet, pulling out a towel and placing it on the vanity along with some clothes, before throwing me a washcloth.

"There's soap and shampoo in there. I'll wait in the living room until you come out." I nodded, waiting until the door closed to lock it. I striped and walked over to the mirror to look at what injuries I had. I had a few blooming bruises that were going to ach for a while and I think a cracked rib, which was starting to hurt now that the adrenaline was wearing off. A few scrapes here and there and that was it. By far not the worst I've had. I jumped in the shower, and started to wash.

* * *

After my shower, I got out and toweled off gently, really starting to feel the hits. I held up the clothes and almost screamed. He had given me boxers with tomatoes on them and a button up green shirt. That was it. I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't go out naked, and I definantly couldn't put my bloody clothes back on, since that would defeat the whole purpose of the shower, so I begrudgedly put on the shirt and underwear. I had to admit, even if it was only to myself, that the boxers came down father than some of my shorts, and the shirt covered them and then some, almost reaching my knees. I grabbed my rifle and pistol carefully, noting that they were still covered in blood, and hoped that Feli had picked up my axe while we were outside, since I didn't see it among my things. I balled my old clothes into a wade and chucked them into the plastic hamper beside me and walked out of the steamy bathroom, heading towards were we first came in at. I hoped the living room was somewhere around there… Found it. Throwing my guns onto the scarred wood coffee table, I jumped onto Antonio, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell didn't you give me any pants?" I growled at him, scowling at the amused look on his face.

"For one, because none of my pants would fit you, and too, I wanted to see what you looked like without them on, though what I gave you is still covering a bit too much skin…" I watched as his eyes traveled down my body, leaving little fires where every they stopped. I glared at him again, letting go of his collar and leaning back, quickly getting his attention back where it should be.

"I'm ready to go back to my team now, Mr. Carriedo. I'm not playing these games with you." The green eyed man in front of me smirked, leaning towards me a good bit.

"Good thing I'm not playing games, Lovi. I'm serious." His hands went to my sides, slowly pushing the shirt up.

I pushed him off, standing quickly and running to where I laid my guns. "Don't touch me again, you fucker!" I yelled, panting from my terror. It was almost the exact same situation… Antonio frowned, leaning back against the couch.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, eyebrows pushing together.

"Of course you did!" I said exasperated. "I said no and you _still_ did that. That's called rape." Antonio's eyes widened as he stood gracefully, striding over to me quickly.

"I would never do that! Honest! I was just joking; I would never take you against your will. I also needed to see you, since you got hurt trying to protect me. Treating you would be the right thing to do." I blinked at him, his words processing slowly through my mind.

"So you don't want to fuck me?" I asked, confused. He winced at my words, but answered.

"Well, I do… but, ah not when you're hurt. And definitely not if youre not consenting." I glared at him before sighing; the look in his eyes driving home that he was telling the truth.

"I'm not hurt. I already told Feliciano that." Antonio frowned again, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes you are. Your breathing isn't right and I can see the bruises on your legs. Not to mention the ones that are covered with the shirt…" I narrowed my eyes right back at him, making his frown turn into a small smile, before he started laughing hard, doubled over.

"What? Is something funny bastard?" I was scowling now, seething at the man in front of me. He looked up at me and started laughing even harder. I seethed until he calmed down enough to talk.

"You're adorable when you glare. It's about as frightening as a kitten hissing." He said as he wiped tears from his eyes. My mouth dropped open and I sputtered, making him chuckle as he came over to me.

"Come on, off with the shirt. I need to see you so I can wrap you up." My mouth closed and I wrapped my arms around myself, backing away from him slowly. His eyebrows furrowed again, but he didn't lose his smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking closer.

"N-Nothings wrong, bastard. I'm f-fine so leave me a-alone." His head tilted at that and he walked even closer so that I was face to face with his chest. He leaned down a bit too look into my face and his eyes lost the amusement that had been sparkling there since his laugh fest minutes before.

"Mi tomate, what's wrong? You know I won't do anything to you right? I was just kidding before…" I sighed my arms losing their grip on myself and falling to the side.

"I know… If you touch me anywhere you're not supposed to, I'll kick you so hard in the balls you'll feel them in your throat, got it? And who the hell is your tomato?" He smiled at that, walking back to where he was sitting on the couch and grabbing a first aid kit that I hadn't noticed. He came over and set it on the table I was standing beside, lifting me onto said table before I could protest.

"It'll be easier." Was all he said as he got out the alcohol and gauze, stripping me of my shirt and proceeding to wrap me up like a mummy.

After he felt that he had bandaged every bruise scrape and burn there was, he packed everything back up and threw me my shirt. I scowled, putting it back on before buttoning it back up. I went to pick up my guns and followed him to the door and out it, padding barefoot behind him to the elevator. We rode a few floors down, to floor ten. When we passed floor 11 and didn't stop, I asked him why. "We're going to meet them in the conference room. Ludwig doesn't usually like people in his room."

I nodded, hoping that Antonio was telling the truth and I would see my brother soon.


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like hours in the small elevator filled with awkward silence, the doors dinged open, and I heard a loud shout of: "LUDWIG DON'T TOUCH THAT! THAT'S PRIVATE!" I could feel my eyes widen and could hear Antonio say something, but I didn't hear him. I raced down the corridor and burst through a door that may or may not have been locked previously.

"You damn potato bastard, what are you doing to my brother?" I screeched wildly looking for Feliciano, finding him on the ground wide eyed and scared. My vision went red, and all I could think about was killing the blonde man called Ludwig. I ran to him, pinning his much larger frame against the wall, one hand on his throat, the other holding my pistol to his head.

"LOVINO!" I didn't look, but knew it was Antonio that had cried my name. Ivan spoke calmly and clearly through the chaos.

"Mr. Antonio, please do not say anything. I don't want you to upset leader. As he is he may not pull the trigger." I couldn't see, but I imagined Antonio nodding, and Ivan turning to face us.

"Ludwig, don't move, and don't speak. Anything you do could and probably would set him off and he will not hesitate to kill you if he is protecting his brother." Ludwig opened his mouth but from what I could imagine, Ivan had shook his head franticly. Suddenly Feliciano's voice popped up at my shoulder, immediately letting me relax, if only a fraction.

"Fratello, why do you want to kill Luddy?" He asked, leaning against my back and wrapping his arms over my shoulder like he used to do when we were kids.

"He was trying to touch you, wasn't he? And you told him to stop." I answered his question with another, as I was speaking pressing the gun harder into the man's head, making him wince.

"Well, he was touching me, but not in the way you're thinking." At the first of his sentence, I was about to pull the trigger, but moved my finger at the rest, laying it outside the trigger guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, relaxing even more as our curls intertwined, letting me know my twin was with me and unharmed. "You know the pictures?" I nodded at both, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

The first picture of our birth parents who died when we were born. Our mother died giving birth to us, and our father committed suicide when he got the news. The other was a picture of us when we were about 18, a year after we came to the Organization. The boss had given us a surprise party, and since we didn't know our birthday, it became our birthday party as well; it was actually coming up... I was smiling in the picture, though it was faint, and Feliciano was also smiling softly, not grinning that stupid thing he does the rest of the time. Boss was dressed up, of course, and had his arms around our shoulders, smiling hugely at the camera like he always does. Those two pictures were some of the very few things me and Feliciano had that we treasured. Feli always carried them around, though I've told him countless times to leave them at the base so they wouldn't get damaged.

"Well, I had taken them out of my pocket to get a cleaning rag, since your axe was bloody, and laid them on the table. Luddy came over and picked them up, and I, like always shouted without thinking, and tried to get them back. He had put a hand on my chest to keep me back. You must have heard that and thought the worst." I finally removed the gun from Ludwig's head, although I didn't let go of him.

"It's alright, gemello. We aren't there anymore. That stronzo cant hurt you anymore, remember." I let go of Ludwig, who moved away from me quickly, still not saying anything. My legs gave out and I collapsed, Feliciano catching me and setting me down gently, hugging me from behind again. After a few moments, I pushed him off, turning to lean against the wall instead, and choosing to not look at anyone else in the room. I knew Ludwig was probably looking scared, Antonio furious. Ivan was probably relieved, since he doesn't have to clean up a mess, and Feli was probably smiling idiotically at me. I just there, pulling out a rag and started to wipe down my pistol, then moving onto my rifle.

"Antonio, Luddy, come sit at the table. Ivan can handle the meeting easy enough by himself. Just give Fratello some time, he'll calm down soon enough."

I winced when Ivan walked towards me, crouching down and speaking low enough so that the other couldn't hear.

"Should we move? Boss will let us shelter them for a while, especially if we can get them to help out sometimes." I nodded, looking up to Ivan and sighing.

"Thank you… for back there. I probably would have killed Ludwig and Antonio if you hadn't stopped them from doing something." He smiled, and it was less creepy than it normally is.

"You're welcome, Lovino. Now, pull yourself together quickly. I have a feeling something's going to happen. And not a good something." I nodded, glancing back down to my hands. For a split second, I saw them, covered in white, trembling and cuffed together above me, but I blinked and those hands were gone, replaced with ones that were unconsciously cleaning my guns. I rested them on my lap, trying to hide the shaking from Ivan's keen eyes, but he saw anyways. He toke them in his much larger ones and just held them. My two in his and slowly, I calmed down, at least enough to stop my hands from freaking out. Sighing, I leaned my head on Ivan's shoulder, mumbling thanks in his ear. He let go and stood, reaching out a hand to me with an inviting smile. I smirked back and knocked his hand away, standing on my own and walking to the table, letting him trail behind me. I glanced at the two strangers and saw that Ludwig was staring at Feli, and Antonio was staring hard at Ivan.

"I guess I should say sorry to you Ludwig, but I'm not. It won't help anything, and it won't make you like me more and it won't make you hate my brother, so fuck it. And you, Antonio." I looked at him, startling him out of the stare down he was having with Ivan. "Don't even think about going after him. He's a married man. Or engaged, but same difference."

Ivan blushed brightly at that, and Antonio looked confused before he smirked and nodded, giving me an innocent smile.

"Um fratello… I don't think that's what he was angry a-"

"Alright, the plan is to get Mr. Ludwig and Mr. Carriedo to a portal and get them to the base safely. If we meet any hostiles along the way, I will stay back and fight while the rest of the group continues, then protected by Ivan. We will be leaving soon, so I suggest anything you two need out of your rooms, get it. You won't be coming back here for a while."

The men nodded, before Ludwig spoke up with a confused look on his face. "Are we going to split up again? I mean, would it be the smartest thing to go alone?" I nodded, agreeing with him reluctantly.

"Yeah, same split up as last time ok with everyone?" I asked, and seeing nods, followed Antonio out of the room and to the elevator, retracing our steps. Another awkward ride to the 13th floor, and they were stepping off again. This time I took the time to really look at the hall, reveling in the beautiful decorating.

Antonio unlocked his door, glancing quickly at me before opening it. I waited a moment, giving him to hide anything that he felt I didn't need to see. As I was walking in I heard Antonio yell. "Who the HELL are you?"

Running quickly to his bedroom, I threw open the door. Antonio was standing opposite of me, facing six large men with guns strapped to their backs and sides. "What wrong? Don't you want to come play with us?" One of the men asked, sneering at Antonio. They laughed at their comrades' insult.

"Mr. Carriedo, please go out this door. Do not come in whatever you hear, and start packing up what you need from out there. I'll be done in a few minutes." Antonio nodded reluctantly and walked out, letting the door click closed behind him. I turned around to lock it, when I felt a knife at my throat.

"Are you going to sacrifice yourself for him, boy? That doesn't seem very-"I pulled to trigger, letting my pistols bullet tear through his stomach. I locked the door, and turned to the other men in the room, giving them an icy glare. A few looked shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Are you going to fight us, little one?" I nodded, cracking my knuckles before laying them on the holder for my axe. One of the men laughed.

"Adorable! He actually thinks he can fight us! Maybe instead of killing him, we should take him with us. It would be fun to break such a spitfire and turn him into a doll." The men nodded and agreed, but froze when the one that said that had a hatchet sticking out from his skull. He fell with a muffled thump.

"SHIT!" One yelled, before he whipped his head to stare at me, prompting the others to do the same. I yawned, brushing a bit of invisible dirt from my clothes.

One of the dumbest of the group ran over to me yelling, drawing his gun, not getting it out fully before I sent a bullet through his head. Another two ran up, trying to corner me, barely taking two steps before also being put down. The only one left was the leader, the one that hadn't said anything yet.

"So, I'm guessing you're pretty strong?" He asked, throwing his guns onto the floor. I nodded, training my pistol loaded with the last shot on him also. "Well, do I get to know the name of my executor?" He said, kneeling onto the floor and putting his hands behind his head.

"Your boss probably told you about me. My name is Romano. Ci vediamo all'inferno." His eyes widened, and his mouth opened, but was shot before he could get the words out. I wiped my hands on his jacket, cleaning the powder from them and holstering my gun. I walked to the door before unlocking it and pulling it open.

"ANTONIO!" I yelled, making sure he wasn't kidnapped while I was fighting. His head stuck out from the partition between the hall and the kitchen.

"Si? What is it Lovi~?" I shook my head at his idiotic self, trying not to laugh and instead turning it into a scowl.

"What do you need from you bedroom? I'll get it for you." His eyes widened, before he smiled hugely.

"AW LOVI~ you don't need to do that, but it's so sweet that you asked." He went to walk past me, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned around, looking confused.

"I'm telling you, idiot. Let me get it. Just tell me what you need." He shook his head, snatching his arm out of my grip and walking to his room. I sighed and followed him silently, knowing I would have to call the cleanup crew after. Antonio threw open the door, taking in the room in one glance, before turning to the side and throwing up. I wanted until he was done, before walking around him and into his bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and wet it, handing it back to the man.

"Thank you…" He said, turning completely away from the bloody scene before him.

"Now do you understand why I wanted you to let me get your things?" he nodded and stood up fully, making me feel small again.

"Ok, I'll let you. But I'm standing right here, I'll tell you what."

* * *

(AN)

Ci vediamo all'inferno= See you in hell. Its Italian...


	4. Chapter 4

I walked around his room, pocking things up here and there and setting them beside Antonio as he called out what needed to be grabbed... after everything was gathered, Antonio packed it all up into a suitcase and hauled it over his shoulder. The walk to the elevator and the ride down- not to mention waiting in the conference room- was much more awkward than before. Luckily it wasn't five minutes after we settled in the room before Ludwig, Feli and Ivan walked in. Ludwig gestured to Antonio, walking over to the opposite corner to talk to him, leaving me and my men by the table. "Lovino, I heard a few shots fired earlier. Is everything ok?" Ivan looked at me concerned which was odd for him. Looking to Feli, I was worried. He was frowning and his eyes were red rimmed and teary, looking like he had just stopped crying and would start again soon. I understood why Ivan was worried now. If I was dead, Feliciano would have had a break down. "Yeah, everything's good. Just a few wannbe kidnappers. I took care of them." I felt arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder, a mouth blowing hot air across my neck. "And by take care of, he means killed in a very bloody way." Even though I knew it was Antonio I still jumped, pushing him away and turning to face him, panting. I was shaking, just because he touched me and got near me. "Fratello…?" I turned to look at Feli, walking over to him and laying my head on his shoulder and grabbing his hand when I saw how worried he looked. "It's ok. A few memories are coming back. It's no problem." Feli still looked worried so I smiled a bit at him, prompting him to smile back. Turning back around to the other three men in the room, I started to lay out the plan. "Ivan, were going to the club to use the portal there. If anyone stops us on the way, I'll take care of them and catch up to you when I finish. If you get to the club and I'm not there just do what you always do." Ivan nodded and I ignored it when Feliciano squeezed my hand. "You two. We're taking you back to the compound for a few days while we figure out a safe house we can use for you." They nodded although it was hesitant. "Ok, let's go."

We amazingly made it to the club without anything happening, not even Feli tripping like he does every other minute. Rapping on the door two times, I waited until it opened before I flashed the tattoo on my hand. The guy nodded and closed the door, unlocking the sliding lock before letting us in. I smiled at the brown haired man, trying to ignore the riding crop in his hand. Him carrying it around all the time makes me nervous on so many levels. "Roderich, we need a portal to the den ASAP." He nodded, again without speaking and went on his way, probably to go order his boyfriend slash helper around. "NO RODDY! I'M TOO AWESOME TO WORK!" I heard the cackling laughter before Gilbert came into view. Albino features and having a small canary on his head always makes people's eyes follow him. When he came around the corner, though, he froze, he smile dropping from his face and laughter dying in his throat. "West?" He asked hesitantly. I saw Ludwig step forward, an unsure look on his face as well. "Bruder?" Gil's eyes widened and he all but ran up to Ludwig, wrapping his arms around the man and squeezing him tight. Now that I look at the two together, Gils is just a fraction taller than him, but Ludwig is much more muscular than Gil. "GILBERT!" I turned to see Antonio scream like a girl, running to where a shocked Gil was standing. "TONY?!" Gils wrapped his arms around Antonio also, hugging him before letting him go. I scowled, moving slightly in front of Feli and holding his hand tightly. "Gilbert. What the hell is going on?" I asked quietly, although my voice cut through the happy babble the three were doing. Gil looked at me and blushed, shyly rubbing the back of his head. "Well, Ludwig is my baby brother. I haven't see him in a year or two, not since he took a new job. I didn't know it was close to here." Ludwig out his massive hand on his brother's shoulder. "I was just transferred here, Bruder." Gil nodded and kept talking to me. "Me, Tony and Francis were best friends when we were little. You've heard me and Francis talk about out missing third? Well, here he is." Antonio's eyes widened and he turned from where he was looking at me to Gil, grinning like a fool. "Francy is here to?! Yes!" "YOU'RE PART OF THE BAD TOUCH TRIO?! No wonder you were like that in your room!" Antonio blushed, looking down and turned cherry red when Gilbert spoke up. "Wow you got Lovino into your room? You smooth dog you." I felt Felis hand clench mine and he stepped out from behind me. "What did you do to my Fratello?" Everyone's eyes widened when he spoke, the cold voice coming from Felis mouth I haven't heard in years. "Nothing, I just teased him a bit." Antonio spoke slowly, eyes downcast. "You touched him didn't you? That's why fratello has been acting this way, because you made him remember." Feli glared hard an Antonio and tried to take another step forward, stumbling back into my chest when he was pulled back by our still connected hands. "He didn't do anything. Calm down Veneziano." My accent came back full force with the soothing words. Feli relaxed against me and mumbled my name-my real name- but still glared at Antonio. He looked confused but stared back at Feli. I sighed and tugged Felis hand, grabbing his attention from Antonio. "I bet Rod is lonely back there by himself without Gilbert. Why don't we go see him? We haven't talked to him since dinner a few nights ago." Feli nodded and we both walked away from the group with Ivan in tow, talking to Roderich as he was finishing the portal. "ALRIGHT GUYS TIME TO GO!" I yelled, getting the rest to scurry in quickly. Gil and Tony hugged and said goodbye, leaving him and his brother. "Bye West. vorsichtig sein. Ich liebe dich." Ludwig smiled softly, hugging his brother. "Goodbye, Bruder. Ich liebe dich auch." Gil smiled too and waved as we all walked through the swirling of purples and blues.

(AN) vorsichtig sein. Ich liebe dich= Be careful. I love you

Bruder. Ich liebe dich auch= Brother. I love you too


	5. Chapter 5

Almost immediately after we stepped through the portal, I was summoned to Boss' office by Kiku. "He also wants to meet the CEO if you can bring him." I sighed, wishing not for the first time I could just to the room and sleep. Scowling, but trying not to direct it at Kiku, I grabbed Antonio by his arm and dragged him away. When Ludwig tried to follow I shook my head, speaking to Feliciano. "Nonno wants us." He nodded, grinning idiotically and grabbing Ludwig and Ivan's arm. "Ok Fratello! Ciao! Let me show you me and Brothers room, Ludwig. Ivan can come too since Kiku is busy today." I smiled wanly back at him. Watching him as he walked around the corner before turning back to the other two, I shook my head when Kiku gave me an odd look.

I started walking, Kiku falling into step easily beside me, used to me unannounced actions, leaving Antonio to scramble to follow. On the way there, Antonio was silent, listening to Kiku and I talk. "Alfred-san said you would be coming in earlier today. We were supposed to have a gathering tonight, but it is too late right now unfortunately." I sighed, scuffing my shoe against the floor and not looking up, knowing he was giving me that prodding look of his. When I didn't respond, Kiku also sighed. "Lovino, you know you can talk to me." I laughed, wincing at the coldness that rolled off it. "Yeah right Kiku. Why don't you go talk to Ludwig or Ivan? If you want to fix someone, fix them. At least it would do some good." I glanced at him, expecting to see him actually walking up, but I find him glaring heatedly at me. My eyes widened, not used to seeing Kiku show any emotion, not to mention anger. Only once have I seen him angry, and that was a much more serious situation. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, trying not to let Antonio overhear. I could almost feel Kiku relax, the tension running out of his body, loosening the tautness. "It's ok, Lovino, I know you didn't mean it. So, why where you late?" I glared at the ground, trying to bore holes through it. "It was supposed to be a simple follow up, right? Well, we were ambushed, twice together, once when I was with him upstairs from the others." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder to the strangely quiet Antonio. Kiku hummed, thinking a moment before commenting. "That's strange. Do you know who the attackers were working for?" I blushed, my eyes widening and glancing down when Kiku gave me a disapproving look. "I didn't ask…?" He sighed, patting me on the shoulder slightly before distancing himself again. "Lovino, didn't Boss tell you that you should try to start collecting information before you kill people." I groaned, tilting my head to the side and scratching the back of my head. "I know I know, but you know how I am. I won't be able to remember it until we get back here. I just get so antsy." Kiku cracked a small smile, nodding slightly before letting the smile drop. "Lovino, do you know who they were working for?" I frowned at the seriousness in his voice, sighing in relief when the door to Nonnos office came into view. "Sorry Kicks, gotta run. I'll talk to you later?" Before he could answer again I grabbed Antonio's arm and walked inside without knocking, shutting t he door in Kikus face.

When I didn't see the boss, I shouted. "NONNO! Where are you? It's rude to call someone and not be here when they get here." A voice that wasn't Antonio's answered from behind me. "It's also rude to slam a door in someone's face, monello." I turned around to glare into laughing brown eyes before I was wrapped into a bear hug. After a minute of Boss fawning and me yelling, he finally let me go. Turning behind me, I saw Antonio was stifling a laugh. I blushed, glancing away before shouting up at him. "What the hell's so funny?" Antonio shook his head but opened his mouth at the glare I directed at him. "I've never seen you so flustered since you sat on my lap." The moment that was out of him mouth, I turned around to face Nonno, worried about his reaction. He was still smiling, but it had turned cold. "Come?" Apparently Antonio understood, because his eyebrows furrowed and he flinched when Nonno laid an arm around his shoulders. "Umm…?" He looked at me for an explanation. I ignored him, choosing instead to grabbed bosses arm, keeping it from reaching for the hidden knife on his belt that I knew was there, even if I couldn't see it. "Boss aspettare. Non è quello che pensi! You've misunderstood. It was a simple fight. When I was on top, he made a stupid joke and I jumped off him. That's all. Va bene?" I felt him relax, he let his arm drop and a smile came to his face. "Si Si, tutto bene. So, Mr. CEO, do you have a name?" Even Antonio looked as if he relaxed, his smile also growing, rivaling Nonnos for watts.

"Si, Antonio Ferdenand Carriedo. Who might you be? You seem very close to Lovi." I saw Bosses eyes grow mischievous, groaning when I understood why. "Ah, so he calls you Lovi. That's so cute! Lovi~" He shook himself from fawning again, turning from me to face Antonio again. Sticking out his hand to shake, he spoke again. "Roma Antiqua. I know it's a weird name, no need to tell me." I laughed at the look of sadness on Antonio's face when Nonno said that, disappointed he wouldn't be able to comment. "Nonno, why did you call us here?" Roma sighed, motioning us to the two chairs in front of his desk before sitting down behind it.

"Roma, you said earlier that there was a problem and you had to bring two outsiders in, right?" I nodded, knowing he wasn't done and not speaking. "Do you know who was behind it?" I glanced at Antonio than directly at Nonno, trying to get the message across. He nodded almost imperceptibly and I internally sighed in relief. "No boss." Roma tsked me, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. A second after, he is leaning back up, staring at Antonio. "Do you have any questions Antonio?"

"A few. Will you answer them all?" Antonio looked different, staring back intently at Boss. Nonno smirked, holding his stare for a moment longer before glancing towards me. "I'll answer all the ones that I can. You'll have to and Lovino and Feli about the other ones." Antonio smiled. "That's the answer I was expecting. First question, Why does Lovino and probably Feliciano too, call you grandfather?" Nonno glanced at me quickly before answering. "I took them in when they needed a home. Lovino started it to be a smart ass and call me old. It stuck and Feli started to call me it too. Next?" Antonio thought for a moment before asking another. "Are Lovi and Feli orphans?" Boss was already shaking his head before Antonio finished. "I can't answer that. Ask them later." Antonio narrowed his eyes, looking very un happy which was unusual, but respected the man's words. "Where and how long am I staying here?" Boss smirked. "That was two questions, but ill answer them both. You and your man will be staying with the twins in their room. I'll get you a role away bed for one of you. You will probably not be staying here and longer than a week. After that you'll be moved to a safe house with Lovinos team and probably another team protecting you." Nonno looked down at his wrist, checking the time on his old durable watch. He glanced apologetically at me. "I'm sorry, I have to leave. There is a meeting being called in a few minutes with most of the heads that I gave to reside over. Lovino will show you to the room. Ciao!" I glared at him as Nonno hurried out of the room, not glancing back to see the heated glare I was sending his way.

Carefully looking towards Antonio, I saw him grinning stupidly at me. I was almost afraid to ask, but I did anyway. "What's so funny?" His smile got wider, if that was even possible. "There's three beds and four people. Who's sleeping together?" It took me a few seconds, but when I got the intended innuendo, I blushed. "CHIGI!" I screamed, head butting Antonio in the stomach before storming out of the office red faced, ignoring the guffawing from the room behind me.

* * *

(AN)

Nonno- Grandpa, Grandfather, Granddad

Ciao- Hello/Goodbye (here its goodbye)

Monello- Brat

Come- What?

Boss aspettare. Non è quello che pensi- Boss wait. It's not what you think!

Va Bene- Ok?

Si Si, tutto bene- yes yes everythings fine


	6. Chapter 6

I reluctantly circled back around to Boss's office, picking up a still chuckling Antonio. I ignored him the whole way to Me and Felis room, which was quiet a long time. The room was the farthest lived in area from the main building, mainly because we came and went at all times of the night. Stopping in front of the door, I turned back to face Antonio who was watching me with a weird expression on his face. Ignoring it, I spoke quietly to him, not wanting anyone to hear me inside.

"Don't touch anything near the bed on the right side of the room. That's my area and I don't like anyone fucking with my stuff." Seeing Antonios nod, I faced the door again, unlocking it and walking onto a scene I never thought I'd see sober.

Feli sat on his bed with Ivan and Ludwig beside him, all three holding cards. But where Feliciano was fully dressed, Ludwig was in his boxers and Ivan was in boxers and his shirt. Groaning, I walked over to the group, wincing when I heard Felis happy statement.

"I win Ludwig! Ve~ Drop them!" I could see Ludwigs already pale face get whiter, then flush red, making me want to laugh. I held it in, going behind Feliciano and hitting him upside the head.

"Ve~ Fratello! Why did you do that?" I ignored him, gathering the scattered cards ont he bed before collecting the ones from the other two males playing against my baby brother. "I thought I told you that you couldn't play poker against anyone but me, Kiku, Vash and Matthew?"

Feli frowned, Ve~ing sadly before whining. "But Frateeelllloooo! You and Matty always win, Kiku wont ever play unless he's drunk and Vash shoots at me when I win!" I rolled my eyes at him, collecting the clothes and throwing them to the near naked men, turning my back so they could dress.

My eyes unconsciously landed on Feliciano who was staring over my shoulder, no doubt at Ludwig. Glaring at my less than smart twin who just stared innocently back, my eyes traversed the room I knew so well, landing on a new addition who was snooping near my bed.

Growling, I stalked over to where he was rifling through a drawer in my desk. Punching him in the gut when he turned to face me, I stood over him as he fell, glaring hotly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard?" Antonio gave me another stupid smile, sitting up and brushing himself off.

"Nothing, just something that would tell me a little about you. There must be a reason you don't want anyone near your stuff..."

I winced, walking back to where Feli was sneakily trying to reopen the pack of cards and trying to ignore Antonios comment. "Me and Feli will share a bed. Antonio can have Felis, and Ludwig can use the roll away that's being brought in." I stuffed the pack of cards into the drawer that Antonio was just going through and locked it, thankfully he didn't notice what was in the bottom...

I walked to the closet, grabbing a long sleep shirt for me and Feliciano and motioning him towards the bathroom with me. Turning back, I saw Antonio and Ludwig sitting on the bed with Ivan no where in sight. "We're going to take a shower and change." Seeing the glint in both the men's eyes, I glared.

"If I see or find out you even went near the door to the bathroom, I will fucking _castrate_ both of you with a spoon." Leaving them both wide eye and catching flies, I followed a laughing Feliciano into the bathroom, grumbling while setting the shower setting. Shedding my clothes, I stepped in, hearing Feli do the same behind me.

I have never been uncomfortable around Feliciano naked, although now, he was the only one I wasn't uncomfortable with. I didn't understand why I would be. We look pretty much alike. The only thing different being our hair curls, eye color and the scars littering my body. We both washed our bodies quickly, doing each others back like always. Then washing the others hair. After god only knows how long we had done this, it was automatic, leaving us to our thoughts for a little while.

It wasn't long until we stepped out, drying off and tugging our shirts on and buttoning them up. It was the only thing we wore to bed anymore. Many people have been supriesed when they've walking into our room unannounced, getting an eye full because we had kicked off covers or something. It would probably be smart if we wore something else, since we had others sleeping in our room, but I didn't feel like challenging _my_ comfort for them.

We walked out hand in hand to find Antonio and Ludwig whispering together on the roll away bed before they sprang apart and looked like they had been burned. I narrowed my eyes at the two, but only got a mischievous chuckle from Antonio. I ignored the two, trying not to focus on how their eyes followed me and Feli. Feli walked over to the vanity, picking up a bottle of pills and opening it while I pulled the covers down on our bed.

I froze when I felt a pinch. It wasn't just a regular pinch, either. It was on my ass. Kicking out backwards, I felt my foot connect with Antonios chest. Turning around, I glared, knowing I just looked stupid with my face as red as a tomato.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched, scowling at him where he laid on the floor. Before I could continue, I was struck speechless by his shout.

"WHOA! Lovi has a tattoo!" My blush got even brighter as I closed my thighs. There was only one he could see while I was wearing a shirt, and it was on the inside of my thigh. It was very high up on my thigh, and if he could see that he could see...

"CHIGI!" I screamed, jumping into the bed and covering up with the tomato splattered sheet. Feli walked over to me, pausing beside Antonio and lifting his shirt up to also show his tattoo. I watched as in the background, Ludwigs nose started spewing blood. Even Antonio looked flustered, which I didn't think possible. Feli smirked, knowing what he cause.

"Me and Fratello got tattoos of our flags because we had moved when we were so small and didnt want to forget our homeland." He crawled in beside me, handing me the pill he had gotten and a glass of water. I swallowed the small light blue pills, frowning at the curious look I was getting from the two older men. Ignoring them, I laid down, letting Feli crawl over me to sleep on the inside like he always did if people were sleeping in the same room.

It wasn't long before the other two also calmed down, turning off the light and laying down. It took me longer than usual to drift off, the two added breaths making me nervous and bringing back memories I didn't want to resurface. It wasn't until my quick breathing woke Feli that I noticed how badly I was panicking.

"Fratello." Felis sleep roughened voice was startling, making me glance at him from over my shoulder.

"Si?" I whispered, petting his hair and trying to get him back to sleep.

"It's okay gemello. They're not like him. Ludwig and Antonio are good people. Now go to sleep." I heard light snoring soon there after, letting me know my twin had fallen asleep again. He was lucky to have that ability. His words calmed me, though, letting myself drift into dreamland minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is so late! I write when I get the feeling, and I just havnt been in the mood :) Oh, and this story is a spin off that I thought woul be cool with Tony and Roma, so if anyone wants to check out the first one, it should be on my FictionPress account sometime soon. I have the same username there as here, soooo...

:3 Check it out? Haha its not the ezact plot, but it starts out nearly identical, but swerves later on :P So if you read this it wont ruin that story, and vice versa

* * *

I was woken up by screaming, something I never thought would happen again.

Sitting up, i looked fearfully, panicking. I saw Feli, huddled against the wall away from a looming black figure. After grabbing my hatchet that i leave by my bed, I jumped up , standing on the bed and barely coming above the shadows height. I started spitting out rapid Italian, knowing _he _could understand it. He did take us away from our home in Italia...

"Vai via! Io non so come tu sia qui, ma lascio! Siamo fuggiti da voi prima e possiamo farlo di nuovo." I screamed, holding the hatchet out towards him with shaking hands. The figure said something, but i couldn't make it out because of the rushing in my ears. The body held their hands out, trying to make peace. I had seen it from him enough to know it didn't mean anything, especially when he took a step towards us.

"Ho detto di andare via! Non ti azzardare a toccare il mio bambino gemello!" I swung the axe frantically, hoping I cut his head off. It was caught mid swing, just as the lights turned on. I was thankfull that my weapon was caught, since i wasn't used to killing clients.

Instead of the man I've come to hate and fear equal parts, Antonio was standing there in his boxers. I realesed the hatchet, letting him take it from me and set it gently on the floor out of my reach. My eyes just started to tear up when i heard a chest heaving sob from behind. Looking down, i saw that Feliciano hadn't looked up to see it was Antonio; still sobbing and cowering in a ball.

Dropping down to my knees in front of him, i took him into my arms slowly, knowing that if anyone moved too fast right now they would get their feelings hurt. I shushed him, tilting his head up to look at the now two worried men staring down at us.

i felt him let out a shuddering breath as he buried a bit more into my chest. I looked up to the two men with disgust.

"Just leave, havn't you done enough tonight?" I hissed, curling more around Feli when Antonio and Ludwig both stepped closer. Antonio reached out a hand to touch me, but stopped when i slapped it away, groweling under my breath.

"What did we do wrong? I was just gonna jump on you to wake you up." He asked dazedly, still looking from me to Feli and back again.

I sneered at him. "Maybe you shouldn't play tricks on people until you know a bit more about them." I turned my back on the two older men, ignoring their shocked gazes.

I knew i was being rude and that Nonno would kill me if he knew, but i couldn't help it. Thanks to them, Feliciano has to relive everything that he had so successfully blocked out of his mind. I jumped when i felt arms around my shoulders. Under normal circumstances, i would have turned around and beat the shit out of anyone (bar Feli and Alli), but Feliciano was still unstable and i didn't want to alarm him. I swivled my neak as far to the side as i could, glaring posinlly at Antonio.

"Get the fuck off me. Now." I didn't hear the chuckle i was half expecting and i didn't feel the arms being lifted. Instead i felt my body being pulled away from feli's. Antonios arms around me kept me from moving and going back, instead all i could do was watch as Ludwig slide into my spot.

Feliciano paused in his breakdown to look up, seeing my painful expression and Ludwigs body behind him instead of mine. He carefully leaned agains Ludwig, moving around and getting settled before closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

I turned, looking accusingly at Antonio, but he just shook his head.

"We need to talk." I was taken aback at the tone in his voice. Or the lack of one. There was none of the usual joking in his voice, or even the seriousness that I expected him to have. His voice was empty, brittle even.

* * *

I had just closed the door behind myself before I was trapped between the wall and Antonios body. Almost automatically, I lashed out, hitting Antonio square in the chest. Antonio barely budged, instead grabbing my wrists and hold them in one of his hands, using the other to take hold of my chin and turn my face towards him.

"What the hell happened in there?" He growled out, finally showing some emotion since we left the room. I was wide eyed and scared, not liking the position in one bit. It reminded me too much of...

"Let go bastardo!" I screeched, tugging my wrists when he didn't immediantly. Antonio eventually let them go, but caged me in with his arms, cutting off any escaoe that I could have thought of.

"Lovi we're going to have a nice long talk about why you take sleeping pills and have a major panic attack when you wake up." My eyes rolled in my head as I finally fainted from exhaustion. The last thing that raced through my head was

_'that was perfectly timed...'_

* * *

**_AN__ )_)_**_ Sorry for the long Italian sentences :(_

Vai via! Io non so come tu sia qui, ma lascio! Siamo fuggiti da voi prima e possiamo farlo di nuovo = Go away! I don't know how you're here, but leave! We escaped from you before and we can do it again

Ho detto di andare via! Non ti azzardare a toccare il mio bambino gemello! = I said go away! Don't you dare touch my baby twin!

Alli= Allistor Kirkland= Scotland 0-0 I don't know who would be crazy enough to hit him... not even Lovi would do that.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry mina! Its been a while since ive updated, but i should be putting a few up for this story soon. Soon as in tonight after i get home from a party :) So if youre reading this, stay tunned ^_^

* * *

I woke up in Boss's office, disoriented and light headed. Looking around the room, i saw Boss sitting at his desk, sipping brandy and watching me. I shivered, looking away from the light gold eyes that were watching me so intently.

"Romano, do you know who attacked you at the Corporation? We talked about it earlier but you seemed hesitant to talk about it in front of Antonio." I nodded, leaned back in the chair and stretching my legs out in front of me.

"Yes. I do believe its the same people who killed Alfred and Arthurs last job payer. The Bosses." Nonno nodded, pursing his lips.

"Well then. When you head to the safe house, you'll need to be on your guard. If they ended up killing Al and Arthurs charge, then they might be a handful for even your team. I would rather you take another team with you when you head out, which should be soon."

"Yeah yeah, i got it vecchio. Ill think about it. We'll be leaving in two or three days so ill make sure to decide before then." There was a lull in the conversation, making me fidget in my chair. I watched as Nonnos face darkened and grew serious.

"Romano. You need to tell him." Nonno said uncharacteristically strict. It wasnt often that he called me Romano, about as often as him being serious happened. I shook my head, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Why should i? It's not like ill be around him much longer..." I quieted when i saw nonno actually glaring at me. When he didn't say anything, though, i started to get a weird feeling in my chest.

"What?!" I half shouted, getting antsy at his look.

"I see how you act with him, Lovino. The words you use and the looks the two of you share. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." I growled back at the man, eyes widening when his narrowed.

"Lovino. Before this mission is completed, i want you to tell that man about your past. Why you're here, why you're so young and working, everything." Nonno stood up to leave, getting to the door before he paused at my words.

"but what if he doesn't understand?" i whispered.

Nonno smiled, looking more like his normal self.

"He will." With his last words, he swept out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

It took me almost an hour to get my emotions under control, but when i did, i went to find Feliciano. I walked for a while, jumping at every loud noise or shout. I was always like this after i had a nightmare.

I found Feliciano along with Antonio and Ludwig in the mess hall. They were all eating, talking and laughing before i strode up. They quieted and gave me strange looks as i stood there.

"Feliciano, we need to talk." Feli looked oblivious to my tone, but i knew that he understood.

"Ve~ About what Fratello? I'm sure whatever it is you can say it in front of Ludwig and Tony." I glared, for once wishing i could wring my little brothers neck.

"No, i cant. Its something Nonno told me to talk about. I need to run it by you before i tell them." Felis eyes widened a moment and his face turned serious before it dropped back into the happy and carefree mask he usually wears.

"Ve~ Ok!" He jumped up and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. He knew what i wanted to talk about and he was definitely no looking forward to it. AS we were leaving the two confused men, i turned slightly towards them.

"We'll meet you in our room to go over what needs to be done before we leave to go to te safe house later this week." I lead Feli away from the table before the other two could ask any questions.

I pulled Feli outside to the garden, a place we always agreed to meet if anything ever happened.

"Fratello, what wrong? What did nonno say?" Feli asked impatiently, although i saw the terror and concern under the film.

"Feli... he wants us to tell Antonio and Ludwig about... about what happened to us." I said quietly, tucking my head between my knees.

"Lovino... are we going to tell them?" Feliciano sounded stressed, prompting me to look at him. His eyes were wide and watery and his hands were shaking. Sighing, i reached my hand out, tugging my little brother down beside me. Felliciano laid his head on my shoulder as i curled my body protectively around his, giving both of us comfort we needed so badly.

"Fratellino... Nonno said we have to tell them before the mission is over. He never said when, so i was thinking maybe when we get to the safe house." Felliciano looked thoughtful, nodding hid head slowly,

"Si, that sounds like a good idea. Do you know when we are supposed to leave for the safe house?" I nodded, looking towards the afternoon sky.

"We should be leaving in a day or two. Nonno also wanted us to bring another team with us but i don't think we need to. I also think it would make things harder to explain." Felliciano nodded.

"Si. Yes. I think we should go alone. I also think we should leave Ivan. It would be easier to travel inconspicuously with two groups of two."

"I agree, but convincing Nonno will be harder than you think. I'll talk to him later after we speak with Antonio and Ludwig."

"Ok Fratello. Should we go back to our room now? They other two are about to die from curiosity right now." I nodded.

"Yeah. Lets go back."


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY! I said i would have this up last night, but i got in a little later than i thought... ^-^

* * *

Me and Feli slowly walked back to our room, which was conveniently only two doors away from one of the entrances to the garden. We were knocking on the door within minutes. Antonio answered the door, looking relieved when he saw us.

"Ludwig they're back!" He called towards the bathroom door, which was closed.

"Ja, ok. I'll be out in a moment." Ludwig called back to his employer. Me and Feli walked in and sat down on out bed, still hand in hand like little kids. I didn't realize the shower was on until it cut off, only seconds after it did, Ludwig walked out of the bathroom. Felis hand clenched around mine spastically as i smirked at him. Ludwig had walked out in what looked like a pair of sweatpants that were slung low on his hips (showing his v line) and shirtless. I rolled my eyes and looked away from my drooling brother, my eye wondering the room until they were caught by another pair.

Antonios acid green eyes were watching me intently, willing me to say something first. looking down, i tried to ignore the awkward feeling of having someone watching me.

"So... Feli, Lovino. What did you need to tell us?" Ludwig asked politely, directing my attention from Antonios one-sided stare off.

"Well..." I looked towards Feli to make sure this was what we wanted to say.

"We're all going to get you some street clothes and get whatever we need to go to the safe house. We're going to be leaving for it late tomorrow afternoon, so we should be there by the following night." Ludwig looked surprised, but the complaint didn't come from him.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Antonio asked, his eyes, still watching me, were narrowed.

"I don't think the two of you understand the rules here."I spoke lowly.

"No one who isn't a part of the Organization isn't allowed in headquarters. Ever. The only way we were allowed to bring you was because you are a figure-head in the world and Nonno trusts us enough to make sure you stay out of trouble." Ludwig scoffed at my last comment, but Antonio just nodded, looking satisfied.

"So we need to be out of here as soon as possible?" He asked, humming when i nodded. Antonio stood up, brushing invisible dirt from his pants.

"Well. Ludwig, put your shirt on. Lovi, will you take us to where the clothes are? I'm sure we can manage after that." I shook my head, Nonnos words ringing in my ears.

"No, ill help you find something to blend in with. You have no idea where we're going, so its best if Feli and I help." He nodded warily, turning as Ludwig tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ready." Antonio nodded, gesturing to me.

"Lead the way."

* * *

On our way to the supply room, the two older men got many stares, especially from Elizabeta, who started to follow them.

Antonio and Feliciano thought it was funny while me and Ludwig were creeped out, both of us looking over out shoulder every turn to see if she was still following us. Since the supply room was on the exact opposite side of the compound from our room, it took almost ten minutes to walk there, and that's using a straight line. When we did get there, i rushed everyone inside and locked the door behind us before Liz could get inside. She whined for a second outside the door but eventually got bored and walked away.

I shook my head, watching as Ludwig shivered. I smirked and walked over to Feli, pulling him slightly away from Antonio.

"I dare you to jump on Ludwig to get his sizes." I whispered in his ear, grinning. Feli pulled back grinning just as hard. He leaned in towards me to whisper back.

"Only if you do it to Antonio too!" I nodded, both of us turning to face the other two. They were looking at us warily, nervous of the identical grins we were wearing.

"One...Two..." I saw them tense, hearing my countdown.

"THREE!" We launched ourselves at the stunned men in front of us. Ludwig, since he was so much bigger than Feli, caught him. I think his military training also had something to do with the quick reflexes. Antonio, however, wasnt so lucky.

I barreled into him, almost screeching when we both feel. I sat on top of him, giggling hard as he stared at me.

"What... THE FUCK?" He yelled, making me laugh even harder. While he was still confused, i rolled him over, flipping down the neck of his shirt to see the size. Satisfied, i moved to his pants. Antonio had started struggling now, wiggling under me and trying to throw me off. I hesitated slightly when my hand came close to the hem. That hesitation was all he needed to flip the two of us over. He hovered over me a moment, making my breath catch in my throat. This time, it wasnt from fear...

"Ludwig?" Antonio called out, making me turn towards where my brother was. Ludwig had grabbed each of his wrists, holding the away from his body and Feli wiggled.

"Yeah i got him."

Antonio picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Ludwig walked Feli over to the coach, making him sit down as Antonio settled me beside him. Feli and I shrunk under their gaze.

"OK, will you two please tell me what the HELL you were thinking?" Antonio yelled, making me cringe, but Feli laughed.

"Ve~ We needed your sizes, so we thought we would make a game of it." I giggled at the two surprised faces in front of us. Feli giggled too and then we started laughing together, every time we got close to calming down we would look at their faces again and start all over again. Ludwig finally got frustrated enough to speak over us.

"Look, can we just tell you our sizes and get this over with?" He asked, looking tired. Feli shook his head, standing.

"We actually need to see the sizes and who they are made by. Some places make sizes in smaller or larger than the normal stream does." Feli walked around Ludwig, pushing him to the couch so he could see the shirt size. While he was busy, i walked over to Antonio.

"I need to see your pants size." I spoke quietly, trying to will the blush on my face away. Antonio wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making me smile a bit.

"I've never heard that line before." I rolled my eyes, ignoring the way my heart sped up at his words.

"Yeah, yeah, quiet down Romeo and drop them." I giggled at the look on his face at my words, but nodded when he did as he was told. I almost laughed when i saw his boxers though. They were a green that matched his eyes almost perfectly with big red tomatoes that smiled at me. I shook my head, picking up the pants and looking at the m closely.

"Hmm... Ok. We should have quiet a few pairs that fit you. You're almost the same exact size as Ivan, although you wear a smaller shirt size." I handed Antonio pants back to him and told him to follow me, leaving Feli to deal with an arguing Ludwig. It wasnt until we were out of hearing distance of the other two (the supply closet was bigger than our cafeteria) that an uncomfortable silence started to weigh us down.

Antonio followed me quietly, though i felt his eyes boring into the back of my head. After a few minutes of this, Antonio stopped walking, making me pause.

"Lovino, what happened this morning?" I turned around partly, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Nothing, now let's go." I had turned again, but Antonio grabbed my shoulder pulling me around to face him fully and growling.

"No. Tell me what happened! You and your brother freak out when i came to wake you up and now neither of you will talk about it." He was actually glaring at me. I sighed, shrugging his hand off me.

"Look. Me and Feli agreed we'd tell both of you when we get to the safe house. We didn't really think _here_ would be the best place to tell you since no one here except Nonno knows about it." Antonio looked confused and skeptical.

"'It' being what exactly?"

"My past..."


	10. Chapter 10

Whats Up Mina!? I'm nearing on the chapter where i can explain Roma and Felis past 3:) I think im more excited to write it than you are to read it. :D I meant to get this out a few days ago, but oh well :( I started a summer job and i had training and the test run the last two days : / Well here's the chapter ^_^

* * *

Antonio didn't look happy, the only answer to his question being 'our past' not satisfying enough for him. He didn't push the subject though, probably since i told him and Ludwig would be told at the safe house tomorrow. We were walking towards the front of the supply room so he could try on the clothes when we passed some... smaller clothes.

"Hey, Lovi. Why are there such small-clothes here? Did someone have a kid?" I winced, looking away from the child sized pants and shirts.

"No. They were from someone else. We keep them in case someone _does_ have a kid. Although that's highly unlikely..." I muttered the last part under my breath, not realizing Antonio was listening closely.

"Why is it no likely?" I looked at him surprised before blushing.

"Um... well if you havent noticed... most of the guys here are gay." Antonio's brows shot up to his hair-line, making me blush even brighter.

"And, well, there's only three girls, and two are a couple and the other is kept sheltered by her younger brother and sister." Antonio nodded with a suspicious flush on his cheeks. He coughed slightly and looked relieved when we cam to the dressing rooms.

"Ok, come out after every outfit. I need to pick which ones you'll need. We also need to get both you and Ludwig some dark tight-fitting ones. So make sure to definitely come out after those." Antonio leered at me, taking a step closer and making me take one back.

"Are you sure you just don't want to see me in tight clothes Lovi?" I rolled my eyes, pushing him into the small room and shutting the door behind him. Just a moment later, Feliciano came around the corner with Ludwig in tow, the bigger man carrying a mound of clothes.

"Ve~ Lud, you can go try them on now. Show me each outfit though! I have to make sure its right for where were going." Feliciano smiled largely at the older mans exasperation. He walked into the room right beside Antonio, shutting the door. I turned to my twin, cocking my head.

"Did you think to get some clothes for sneaking?" I asked, looking at the younger questioningly.

"Ve~ Of course! I think it will be cool to see all of us in the same colors and outfits! Ve~ Do we need to go to the weapons room? They probably need something you know, like a gun or a knife, or Ah, lets get Luddy a big axe! Like the ones Firemen cay-"

"Chigi! Feli shut up!" I cut into my brothers stupid babble. Rubbing between my eyes, i tried to smooth away the headache that had formed.

"Yes, well go to the weapons room, but let's do it tomorrow. Kiku told me earlier they were throwing a party for us tonight since we're going away and don't know when we'll be back." Feli did a happy dace, 'Ve-ing' the whole time.

"Yay! I love parties!" We both quieted as out partners came out of the fitting rooms.

* * *

After Ludwig and Antonio had a new wardrobe, we walked back to me and Felis room.

"You can just leave your stuff in here. We'll pack tomorrow." The older men nodded, laying the bags of clothes near the bathroom door. They looked at us expectedly.

"Weell, me and Feli are going to go to dinner. Dont try to catch up. We're going to go spend some times with our friends before we leave." I grabbed Felis arm, dragging him out of the room before they could ask any questions.

* * *

TONIS POV

I watched as Lovino dragged Feli out of the room, jumping slightly when the door slammed.

"Well Lud. What shall we do?" I asked cheerily. Ludwig shrugged, although paused when he though about it.

"Actually, I want to know what those two and their friends are going to be doing. Feliciano said that nearly every male here was gay, so maybe they are going to catch up with their lovers before leaving again...?" My eyes widened.

"LUDWIG! WE'RE FOLLOWING THEM!

* * *

During dinner, the twins sat two tables away with four blondes and a redhead. Two of the blondes looked exactly he same in the face, except one was blue-eyed the other with light purple eyes. The two were obviously twins. The violet man had longish wavy hair and acted very shy, carrying a fluffy animal(it almost looked like a polar bear...). The blue-eyed guy had short hair, and was rather loud and obnoxious.

The third blonde was shorter than the rest, almost as short as Lovi and his brother, with the busiest eyebrows I'd ever seen. His hair was cropped short and he had emerald-green eyes, almost matching mine in color. The fourth blonde had shaggy blonde hair too, although his was pulled back at the nape of his neck with a ribbon. I couldn't see him face from where i was at, but that didn't stop my imagination. He looked almost like Francis, with the same height and hair, although Francis wasn't as muscled.

The red-head had the same green eyes as the short blonde, though his hair couldn't get any redder that it was. he looked like a typical Irishman or Scot. I could almost feel the accent over here.

The seven guys sat together throughout the dinner. The loud twin talked animatedly with Feli while the rest talked at a more normal volume to each other. Right after dinner ended, Kiku walked up to the group with two other guys in tow, one taller and one shorter than himself. The taller had long chestnut hair pulled back the same way as the blonde and was carrying what looked like a panda head with him. Shaking my head, i looked to the other guy.

He was busy squeezing the purple eyed twins chest, yelling something that I couldn't hear. I dismissed him, stuffing him into the category for perverts. I could see Feli cheer and jump up excitedly, pulling Lovinos arm until he stood also. Lovi wasn't grinning, but he did have a small smile on his face, making my heart do a funny flip.

'Oh well' I thought. 'Must have been something i ate.' The large group walked out of the mess hall, prompting me and Ludwig to go after them. We followed them until we came to a flight of stairs leading into darkness.

The group had gradually been picking people up as they walked, nearing almost a hundred people now, with Lovi and Feli at the center of it all. I looked back at Ludwig, tilting my head in question.

"Do you wanna go down first or should I?" He rolled his eyes, but still looked at the steps skeptically, as if something was about to jump from the darkness and attack us.

"Fine I'll go first." We headed down the stairs slowly, trying not to trip in the darkness. It wasn't until we got to a door we couldn't see from the top did we hear music.

"Ludwig, do you hear that?" I asked, ready to admit i had finally gone crazy. I was relieved when he nodded, also looking confused. He leaned his head to the door, probably listening to anything going on inside.

"Its coming from in there." We opened the door, shocked at what stood behind it.

There was a huge room, lit with soft lights hanging from the walls and ceiling, giving a soft but bright light off. All of the people were in there, including Lovino and Feliciano. I looked at Ludwig surprised, but we both started to make our way towards the twins. We were intercepted halfway there by the blonde with wavy hair that was pulled back.

"Ah! Mon Ami, Antonio!" I was shocked. The guy who looked like a bodybuilder Francis was _actually_ Francis.

"Francy! I didn't know you were here!" I squealed going to hug the blonde french man, laughing along with him.

"Tony, i didn't know you where here! Wait, are you one of the guys Roma brought in?" I nodded eagerly, confused when Francis frowned.

"Well, if you're in trouble, im glad that Romas team was sent to help." I backed away, enough so I could see his face easily.

"Why Francy?" I tilted my head sideways in a questioning manner, a bad habit I've had since I was a child.

"Well, they are our best team. If you're looking for them, they're actually out on the dance floor right now." Shaking off the weird feeling in my gut at Francis' words, i tugged on Ludwigs arm, towing him towards the ring of people after waving to Francy. I eased through the crowd, excusing myself and Ludwig. When we finally broke through the ring, I was met with a sight i never thought i would see. Lovino and Feliciano were dancing to a song, one that was obviously Italian if their singing was any indication. I looked around to find the music, but all i saw was the guy Lovi calls 'Nonno' sitting on a crate and strumming a guitar, also singing along. the twins were smiling hugely, the grin turning Lovis face into something even more attractive than be-

NO! Snap out of it! I shook mt head trying to destroy those thoughts and push the flush that had risen to my cheeks down. I tried to focus on the twos dance moves instead.

Lovino and Feliciano almost looked like they were dancing to some kind of italian line dance. The steps weren't complicated, but there was quiet a few of them, and there were claps integrated throughout the dance. The dance came to an end and the two twins finally realized we were there. both were panting when they came up to us, and, though Felis smile grew, Lovinos dropped entirely.

"What are you doing here bastardos?" Lovi hissed dangerously, almost making me take a step back at his hostility. Instead, I smiled as brightly as I could at him.

"Well, me and Ludwig were worried when you said we wouldn't see you again tonight, then left without an explanation, so we followed you!" I winced internally at the way my words sounded. We seemed like stalkers the way i put it...

"I don't have t explain myself to you! You're not my moth-" A heavily accented voice cut into Lovinos tirade, making me smirk slightly when his anger was turned towards someone else.

"Ey Brat! Why doncha show yur mates ther yur little trick with tha tomatos ya luv so much?" Lovino growled, but didnt snap at the redhead now in front of him. The same redhead from dinner. I knew he was Scottish or something...

"No, Allistor." I looked at Lovi, but when he avoided my eyes, i turned to this 'Allistor' character.

"What do you mean tricks?" I asked. The Scots green eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Ah, ya shad see little Lovinos tricks." Allistor said, nudging Lovinos side.

"No Alli." Was the automatic reply. Allistor sighed, pulling out a sheathed knife. Lovis eyes widened fractionally with terror, but when the redhead set the knife down on another crate, he relaxed.

"Fine fine, if ya won't do it out a tha good of ya hart, i guess i gut to bribe ya. Ya do a trick, ill give ya tha knife yu've been wantin. Deal?" Lovinos quickly nodded, putting his hand out. A tomato dropped into it immediately, making me search the room for the delicious fruits. They were my favorite food out there... Bring my eyes back to Lovi i saw him set the red orb on top of his head, balancing it with a small smile.

Just as i was about to ask him what he was going to do, he did a little hop, bouncing the tomato almost like a ball and getting it quit high in the air after only three bounces. On the fourth bounce, Lovi did two back flips, easily catching the fruit in his hand and taking a bite out of it with relish. Everyone who was watching, which was a lot more people than i had thought, clapped, cheering Lovi on a few times before returning back to the party.

"Pay up Alli." He said, smirking when the Scot grudgingly set the knife in his hand and walked away. Feli went up to his brother and drapped his arms on his shoulders.

* * *

LOVIS POV

"Ve~ Fratello, im sleepy. Can we go back to the room now?" Feliciano said, his eyes already dropping closed.

"Si, of course Feli." I spoke softly, looking towards my two unwanted charges.

"Do you want to stay here or come back to the room with us?" I asked coldly, still a bit pissed about them crashing me and Felis going away party. Antonio turned that ridiculously bright stupid smile of his on me.

"Of course we'll go back with you!" I sighed, grumbling under my breath the whole way back.

Feliciano was nearly asleep on his by the time we got to the room, so i had to drag him into the bathroom and change his clothes for him. I didn't bother taking a shower. For one, I wasn't washing my lazy assed fratello and two all four of us will tak eon before we leave tommarro, since it will be about two days until we get to have another one.

We walked out of the bathroom, Feli going immediately to the bed and crashing down on top of it while i got my pills and swallowed them dry before crawling in beside my twin.

"Buonanotte Ludwig, Antonio." Feliciano said sleepily.

"Buenos Noches, Feli." "Gute Nacht, Feliciano."

And just like that, we were all asleep.

* * *

Hi! Sorry, the end of this is just a cheapy chapter. I had this cool idea, but it would only work while the guys were still at the compound, and would only work in Tonys or Luddys POV. Soooooo Me being the ADD person i am, i just had to write it :)

The German and Spanish at the end both mean Good Night, which is what im saying to you now!


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN_**_ ^_^_ The chapter after next is going to be Feli and Lovis past. This one might was a bit longer than i thought it would be, but i think i spent a little too much time on the gun part. I could have made that a whole chapter by itself and it be 2,000 words... ^-.^ Anways. The next chapter will be the trip to the safe house and the intro to the boys past. And maybe a little Spamano fluff in the beginning... :D

* * *

Amazingly, Antonio and Ludwig didn't bother me and Feliciano in the morning. I woke up before Feli to see the room empty of our roommates. I looked at the clock, shaking Feli awake quickly.

"Feliciano! Feli! Wake up. Were going to be late for breakfast. Fratello!" When i brought up food, Feli sat up in bed, eyes wide.

"Ve~ Lets hurry! Today's waffle day too!" We flew around the room, pulling on sweats and t-shirts, and running towards the mess hall before all the food was gone.

* * *

I grabbed two trays and fought to the front of the line to get food while Feli went to find seats in the unsually crowded room. Searching around, i saw him waving at me from a table near the back occupied by, of course, Ludwig and Antonio. I walked over, sitting down and sliding the tray over to Feliciano.

Our group of four ate in silence, glancing up every few moments. Feliciano couldn't take it, and eventually broke the silence with his loud babble.

"Ve~ Ludwig, Antonio, do you know how to shoot a gun?" The question made the two jump, as they looked confusedly to me. i shrugged and nodded towards my brother, wanting to see where this was going.

"Si, Both of us do. Why?" Anotonio questioned back. Instead of Feli answering, i took this one on.

"We need to restock on weapons before we leave later today. We'll be going by the weapons room after we finish eating." The two nodded, and everyone finished eating without another word. We dropped our dishes off and Feli smiled back at them.

"Follow us!"

the room was only down the hall, but Feli lead the two as if the room was beyond Narnia. Sighing, i just followed him, trying to calm myself down. I was getting more and more stressed as the time to tell Ludwig and Antonio about our past drew closer. We arrived to the room quickly, Me and Feli being greeted by Vash Zwingle, the Arms Master, and his little sister Lily.

"You're here for restock, correct?" Vash asked irritably. Lily poked him int he side, making him grumbled and sulk into the next room. I smiled, much preferring Lilys sweet nature to her older brothers hostile self.

"Si Lily. I also need some for our to comrades here. I think we can manage finding the right things if you can just grab my assault rifle bullets and another sharpening stone for my axe?" Lily nodded, smiling at us again before walking into the same back room as her brother.

"Well, i guess we should start." I said, clapping my hands and trying not to look too excited at the prospect of playing with the guns.

"Are we going to split up again like we did with the clothes?" Ludwig asked, glancing hopefully at my brother.

"No. Feli doesn't know shit about guns." I snapped at him, glaring. Ludwig looked surprised.

"But doesn't he have a gun...?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well, yeah. He needs one in case im not around and he gets into trouble. But im mostly there and he's usually just for medical." Turning away from Ludwig, i faced my brother.

"Speaking of which, don't you need to go see Matthew and get more supplies too? You used most of them on the last mission right?" Felicianos eyes widened.

"Ve~! Thank you fratello! Si, i would have forgotten. I'll go there while you do this... stuff." He gestured vaguely to the room we were standing in, then walked out of the door, leaving Ludwig staring after him.

"Oi, Potato bastard. Eyes over here." I grunted, breaking the stare. Ludwig reluctantly turned back to me. I put my hands on my hips and addressed the blonde first.

"Ok. You were in the military im guessing, so you know what kind of guns you like. Pick anything you want, although you need at least one handgun and one blade." Ludwig nodded, not even questioning the assumption about the military. He must know its obvious. I turned to Antonio.

"As for you... have you even owned a gun?" I asked skeptically. Antonio looked offended.

"Of course! I do own a multi national billion dollar company. I know how to fight and shoot, i just don't like too. Thats why i hired gun freak Ludwig over there." I smiled, silently agreeing with Ludwigs description. Watching him browse the guns leaned against the wall with an air about him did make me smile slightly.

"Well, if that's true, you know what you can handle. Are you comfortable with rifles?" I asked, looking him up and down. Antonio shook his head.

"I can shoot them, im just better with hand guns. I'm actually pretty good with dual handing handguns." I nodded, thinking to myself.

"If that's the case, then i think i know exactly the thing for you." I walked over to a solitary case, using a key from my pocket to open it. I withdrew two of my favorite guns, ones that Allistor, Alfred and Nonno have all been trying to get their hands on.

"Here. Try these out." I handed them carefully to Antonio, watching as he took them delicately and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure? These seem really special..." I nodded, agreeing with myself in my head as he cheacked the clips and loaded a bullet into the chamber. Antonio handled them with a precision born from countless hours of practice.

"Let me just grab you a knife and you'll be ready." I walked over, grabbing an all black bowie-knife, one identical to my brothers. I handed it to him and watched as he clipped it onto his belt, nodding in satisfaction. Ludwig walked over at that moment, carrying his haul. I smirked at the guns he had chosen. They fit him perfectly.

A sniper rifle was slung over his shoulder. For anyone else, it would be a hindrance, but for Ludwigs height and strength, I believed it wouldn't be a problem. He also had a .22 pistol in one hand while the other held a tanto.

"Nice blade. Only Kiku, Wang Yao and Im Yong Soo use those tantos and swords." Ludwig grunted, tucking the handgun at the small of his back while the tanto went into the front.

Looking over the two, i nodded to myself.

"Vash!" I called out, waiting until the small blonde appeared.

"I need bullets for the sniper, two .22s and my guns." He nodded, walking back into the ammo room just as Lily walked out.

"Heres your assault bullets Lovino, and the stones in there as well." She said softly, handing them to me. I took the small bag filled with ammo, remembering something.

"Ah! Lily, i almost forgot." I kneeled, setting the bag of essentials down on the cement floor beside me. I reached up to my neck.

"Close your eyes, Lilypad." She grinned at the name, but did as she was told. I unhooked the necklace from where it was laying against my chest, clasping it around hers. Her eyes flew open when i leaned back.

She looked down, picking the small drop shaped ruby and looking at it in awe.

"Lovino... how did you find this?" She asked, looking up at me. I shrugged rubbing the back of my head and standing up, grunting when she slammed into my. She hugged me tightly before pulling away and thanking me.

"Thank you so much Lovino! I can't believe you even remembered my birth month and everything!" I smiled, pleased at how her shyness all but disappeared in the face of her gratitude. Vash walked out then, handing me the bags of ammo, also smiling slightly.

"Thank you Lovino. You know how long she's been wanting a necklace, but I haven't been out lately..." I nodded, smirking at him.

"This just means you owe me one. Which means the next time we get new guns you'll save me some right?" He smirked right back at me, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yea. Now leave and go find that brother of yours. If he isn't back by now, he's probably gone to your bedroom to wait. I don't want him in here again so get." I chuckled, herding the other two out of the room and hearing the door slam behind us.

"Well, let's go meet up with Feliciano."

* * *

We made good time to our room, having a good thirty minutes to waste until lunch started. We would be leaving right after dinner, so we needed to get everything packed between the end of lunch and the beginning of dinner. Walking unannounced into our room, I saw Feli sifting through my desk drawer. Narrowing m eyes, I quietly snuck over to him, slapping him on the back of the head when I was within reach.

"Fratello!" He whined, pouting at me as i closed the drawer and locked it.

"Why did you do that? I wasn't messing with anything!" He continued, whimpering slightly when i glared at him.

" I told you not to go near that Feli." I was serious, searching his face for any signs that he found it. I couldn't say for sure, since Feli was a great actor like myself.

"Well, you forgot to lock it this morning after going in it, and i knew you wouldn't be back for some time since you were preoccupied, so i though id just see what you were hiding in there." I sighed rolling my eyes and searching through the bag i was holding, tossing three packs of ammo at him.

"Here. Ammo for your .22." He nodded, turning around to slide them into the side pockets on his already overstuffed medic bag. Since Feli looked as if he was going to behave himself, i turned to the two smirking guys behind me.

"Come here." I said, motioning them over to my bed, dumping the rest of the ammo out. I passed another three boxes of .22 ammo to Ludwig.

"Whatever i give you, just put in a pile. We'll pack later." He nodded, stacking them in an iffy pile on the bed beside his already loaded weapons.

"Heres yours." I said, passing the achingly familiar bullets to Antonio. Feli saw them and looked at me confused.

"Fratello, why are you giving him that ammo? Those bullets only fit your guns." I nodded, shrugging.

"Those two are the guns he picked." Feli looked shocked, and i knew exactly why. No one used those guns except me. Ever. Not even Nonno had picked those up since I brought them here. Antonio looked confused but i just shrugged it off.

"Ludwig, these are for the sniper." I said, passing him the five boxes of ammo. Each box only held 30, so he had to have five just to be even. I put the rest int he same bag, setting it on the bed and retrieving my weapons to set beside them. I forgot it was the first time they had seen me knives.

"Lovi, are these your blades?" Antonio asked, holding up the twin riddick knives. I nodded, taking them from him and looking at the clock.

"Lets head to lunch now. We can eat then have a bit more time to pack." I said, uncomfortable with the feeling in the air. It was stifling me.

"Ve~ Francis said he would fix pasta for us tonight, so I don't know what were having for lunch!" I rolled my eyes, following my over eager brother and the blonde giant he was hauling out of the room, Antonio beside me.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Mina! Whats cracka lacking? :D I'm getting more and more excited as i get closer and closer to the next chapter. See, the way this story came about, i already had the past and stuff figured out, then decided 'hey why not make my Original into a FF?' Thus, a story was born. But I couldn't just come right out with the past now could i? I wanted there to be a flow and i think ive got a nice little flow right about now 3:) So, if you're reading this, then Felicianos and Romano past is already in the works :D

This chapter is going to be pretty long in my standards sooooooooo...

ENJOY! (that's an order from the Holy Roman Empire :D)

* * *

I sighed, thankful lunch went over without any trouble. Feliiano always got unpredictable before we were going to leave, always scared that when we come back someone will be dead or the like. I was glad I wouldn't have to deal with it for the rest of the day, just during dinner. Antonio wanted to talk to me about something, privately, so i suggested that we go back to the room first and Feli and Ludwig would come back later.

Which was how I came to be pinned against the bed by Antonio.

"Bastardo, what are you doing?!" I yelled, struggling, although knowing it wouldn't be of any use. Antonio was much larger than me and even though i knew how to fight, it wasn't any good if I couldn't move. I tried to keep from panicking, but it was getting harder and harder as memories flashed before my eyes.

"Lovino. You've been hiding things from everyone none stop since we came here. I want to know what it is. Since you didn't feel comfortable telling Feliciano, I thought it would be good to have a nice long chat alone." I half listened to Antonio and half wondered what i had been so obvious about.

"I might answer some of our questions if you let me go." I said, glaring as heavily as I could at him. All he did was chuckle and sit up, keeping my hands trapped by my sides.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I've seen how easily you can slip away from people, so i not risking you getting away quiet yet." I growled but stopped struggling, feeling a bit better since there was a good two feet of room between us now.

"What did you want to know bastard?" I spoke a bit more civilly, squirming t try to get more comfortable before giving up and sighing.

"I want to know about the guns u have. Who do they belong to and why did Feli looked shocked when i said i had them. I want to know whats in that damn drawer you bite people s head off about looking in it and i want to know why you're taking sleeping pills and have night terrors." I was shocked at the questions. I was expecting one or two of them, but some of them completely took me by surprise. The order was a bit screwed up too.

"I can't answer some of them fully right now, because you need to know my past to understand them. But, if you want, ask me again after you know our past." This time i sounded tired, but also a bit nicer. I didn't want to answer some of those questions.

"Well, the last one I can answer, but you wont get it. I take pills and have nightmares because of my past." He looked confused, so, sighing, i went on.

"If horrible things happen to you, you have nightmares that those things will happen again, right?" Antonio thought for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Lovi... what exactly happened to you?" He asked, horrified. I smiled bitterly.

"Thats the million dollar question isn't it?" Shaking my head, i kept talking, ignoring Antonios opening mouth.

"About the drawer, that something you'll have to ask after our little storytime in a few days. You wont understand right now." Antonio looked like he accepted that, nodding and smiling.

"I understand. Just realize i will be coming back with all these questions." I smirked at that.

"Yeah, i know. As for the guns, that's an easy one. I had those guns when me and Feliciano first came here. I don't let anyone touch them, not even Vash to keep them clean. Feli knows that, actually everyone here knows that, and it must have surprised him when i gave a relative stranger what I wouldn't let my own brother touch." I smiled softly at that. I felt Antonio release my hands and i sat up, trying to look into his face. When he still kept his face shadowed by his long bangs, i leaned over, trying to peer under them.

"Antonio... whats wrong?" I asked, sounding uncharacteristically concerned. His head shot up then, suprising me enough that i let out a yelp and scrambled backwards a bit.

"Thank you Lovi. For trusting me as much as you do." I nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah, just don't make me regret it."

* * *

Feli and Ludwig came back a few minutes after that, Feli barging in and screaming.

"FRATELLO~ ANTONIO~ Hope you're decent!" I looked at my baby twin like he had lost his mind. On the other hand, you can't lose what you never had in the first place...

"CHIGI! Feli, Zitto yu idiota!" I screamed back, smacking him on the head when he came to hug me. He whimpered, but started smiling again, making me suspicious about what he was thinking. True mt baby brother looked sounded and acted as dumb as rocks, most of the time he was watching and calculating. We _are_ brothers.

"So, what were you and Antonio talking about?" He asked sweetly, wrapping himself around my shoulders. I snort, flicking him gently on the nose.

"Nothing. Just about the trip to the hideout and other things we needed to get." Apparently i said something wrong because Felicianos eyes lit up an his smile turned into a smirk. NO one else would notice these tiny changes, but to me, they were glaringly obvious.

"Why did you need to talk in private then fratello?" He asked. Blushing, i shook him off me, rolling my eyes when i saw Ludwig and Antonio talking two each other and not listening to a word we said.

"Because!"I said childishly. Ignoring my brother, i got the other twos attention and started speaking, although this time a bit louder.

"Ok we need to start packing, and everyone needs to change into the clothes we got for sneaking around in." Antonio and Ludwig nodded, buzzing around our room as me and Feli walked into our huge closet to grab extra clothes. With those sitting on our now shared bed, we grabbed what we liked to call our nija outfits and headed into the bathroom to change.

Normally on missions we dressed in civilian clothes because we would be working with people in broad daylight, but on this mission,where going unseen would be an advantage, we were dressing to impress. We both loved our outfits more than any other clothes we wore, even though they were a bit different from each other.

Felicianos had black tight pants that were tucked into black sneakers along with a dark green t-shirt and a black coat. He wore a pack with all of his medical supplies and ammo on his back while he clipped his gun to his hip and his knife to his leg.

My outfit was a bit different. I had loose black cargo pants with three pockets on each leg and a black wife beater tank top. When i had my weapons, my rifle would be hung around my back while my axe would hang off my belt. My ammo was kept in my belt mostly, but i had a few bullets in two of my pockets. My riddick knives were usually strapped to my hips and i had a nice modern colt revolver that i strapped to my right leg with a small pouch with daggers on my left thigh. All in all, you could see that, between me and Feli i was the more dangerous one.

Ludwig had the same set up as i did, although he didn't have daggers and didn't put his pistol on his ankle. Antonio was also wearing a dark,green shirt like Feli, but he had shoved his guns in the back of his black jeans, pulling the shirt over it like nothing was there. He clipped his knife to his side.

I looked at the two guys in amusement.

"You know... you don't have to put your weapons on just yet. We're going to come back here after dinner to pick everything up. Walking into the mess hall like that might just get you shot." Antonio and Ludwig both turned to glare at me.

"You couldn't have told us that before we put everything on?" Antonio asked, looking a little miffed. I smiled.

"Think of it like a training run."

* * *

I trudged along in front of Antonio and Ludwig, trying to keep from snapping at Feliciano. I hated it when he got so emotional over leaving here. We both knew no one was going to get hurt or anything, so i didn't see the reason for him to make such a big deal out of it every time we left. We were just now making it back to out room, two and a half hours after dinner finished. Feli insisted we told everyone, and i do mean _everyone_ goodbye and then started crying, making everyone flock to him to cheer him up. I just stood in the corner and watched everything. No one noticed anyways...

I got my weapons and put them in their rightful places, sighing in contentment. I felt much better with my guns on my person, like if anything happens i can handle it. I watched as the other three were putting their gear on. I was getting impatient. We were already held up because of Felis emotional time, but if we couldn't get to the wall before dark, we were stuck here until tomorrow.

"Idiotas, we need to hurry up. Your slow asses are going to get us stuck here for another day." All three looked at me angrily, making me shrug.

'_I don't care I don't care I DON'T CARE_' I kept chanting in my head, trying to calm down.

"Fine fratello." Feliciano smirked, looking at me for a moment before his look softened.

"I'm sorry Fratello. I know, you're anxious about getting out of here, but we have to make sure we have everything before we leave. If not we'll have to make even more plans." I saw as Feli looked around the room, gauging how far along everyone was. Apparently they were ready enough because when he turned bak to me he was smiling.

"I think we're ready to go."

* * *

We traveled the whole night and next day, Antonio whining the whole time and Ludwig getting grumppier, his version of whining im guessing. It was sad that me and Feliciano, who were the most unfit in the entire organization, were ahead of the two very it looking men. I guess hey weren't used to having to run all night with only a break for small snacks in that time. When the morning rolled around, we did stop for half an hour to eat a big breakfast we had fixed by Francis and had brought with us.

We were at out new safe house by the following night, although Antonio and Ludwig didn't really look around much. Both me and Feli had been to this safe house before, and it was our favorite we had seen. It had five bedrooms, one with a king bed, two with queen beds, and the last two with twin ones. immediately me and feli claimed the room with the king since we would be sleeping in the same bed.

Feli changed and climbed in the bed before me, falling asleep just as he laid down. I sighed, smiling down on my baby twin, patting his head softly as he smiled in his sleep. Walking out of the room, i headed towards the kitchen.

Grabbing the packs that held the food and other necessities we would need for the first few days before we went shopping, i started putting away the perishable food and organizing the canned food. It wasnt a few minutes until Antonio walked in, sitting down at the bar and watching me.

"So, Lovi, when do me and Luddy get to hear about your past?" He asked quietly, watching me closely. I tried not to let that question surprise me, but i wasnt succesful if his smile was any indication.

"You'll just have to wait until everyone's up before. I refuse to tell it twice." I turned back around, shutting the fridge before leaning on the counter also, watching Antonio watch me back.

"Do you want something to eat Antonio?" I asked, trying to cut the awkward silence between us. I heard a growl and saw him give a sheepish smile.

"A little bit of food wouldn't be a bad thing..." He said. I smiled slightly, used to guys who had big appetites.

"Ok. Are some eggs ok with you? It pretty late and we both need to get some sleep sometime today." He nodded, standing up and walking ver to me smiling.

"If you need me to help, just say the word." I nodded quickly.

"I'll put you to your word."

* * *

An hour later, Me and Antonio were sitting down at the rather large dinning table, stuffing our faces with eggs, tomatoes and bacon. Antonio sat back with his hand on his stomach.

"Thank you so much for the food, Lovi. Its been a while since i had a home cooked meal before i met you two." I smiled again, picking up the dishes and starting towards the sink. Antonio jumped up also, taking the dishes away from me.

"Whats up?" I said, confused as to why he just took the dirty dishes and was walking towards the same place as i was heading.

"You cooked, i clean. That the way its done in my house." I nodded, although i still headed over to the sink to help. Antonio good naturedly pushed me away, saying if i really wanted to do something, i could fix us some desert. And i did just that. By the time he was done with the dishes, i had found some chocolate for us to eat.

Even though he was the one who suggested the desert, by the time we were finished with it, his eyes were half closed. I smirked at the man, shaking my head.

"Antonio, head to bed." I said softly, amusement lacing my tone. He nodded, standing from where he was sitting on the counter.

"Night Lovino." He said, his words slurring drunkenly. Laughing quietly, i waved.

"Night Antonio."

* * *

No one woke up the next day before 5 o'clock. And the first one to wake up was the last person to go to bed. Me.

I was sitting in the living room, reading a book i had borrowed from Matthew, when Ludwig came stumbling in, looking at me in shock.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I said cheeklily, laughing when i heard Ludwig grunt as he dropped in to the chair beside the couch i was sitting on.

"Yeah yeah." Ludwig set his head back and fell back asleep in seconds. It wasnt until almost an hour later that Feli walked in yawning.

"Ve~ Buon grande fratello mattina." He said as he sat down beside me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Mattina." I said back distractedly. I was in the middle of the fight scene of my book, and every one was just now learning of all the secretes that had been kept from them. Sounds familiar...

"Ve~ Fratello, will you make a pot of café? Everyone could use some." I nodded, heading into the kitchen as i hear Antonio also enter the room.

"Buenos dias mis amigos! how was your nights sleep?" Antonio asked, wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. Ludwig groaned again, woken up by Antonio loud entrance, and Feli whimpered.

"Antonio, since you're so awake, why don't you help my with breakfast or," I broke off looking at my watch "Dinner."

"Si, of course ill help Little Lovi!" I growled softly at his comment, but decided not to say anything more.

Between the two of us, breakfast was cooked in minutes.

"Antonio, i didn't know you were a cook." I said, watching as Antonio expertly slid the last omelet onto a plate.

"It something i picked up when i was younger. My mom died when i was little and since i was the youngest and couldn't work in the fields i was the cook and maid of the house." I frowned.

"How old were you when yor mother died?" I asked quietly.

"I was eight. My older brothers were 10, 13 and 15. I was the only one that took their looks from my mother, so i was naturally a mamas boy. Her death hit me the hardest. But my brothers ended up filling in that hole mother left behind, and we all grew much closer than we were before. I send money back to them in Spain. Instead of the farm life they lived before, my family lives like kings now." Antonio was smiling through the whole story, which made me feel s bit more confident to tell mine later.

"Well, thats my story. Why dont we take the food out so that everyone can eat? Then we can hear your story." I almost didnt catch the meaning of his words, but when his hidden message sunk in, i felt a cold numbness wash over me.

"Yeah..."

* * *

The breakfast we had was tense at best. Everyone had woken up all the way, and while Ludwig and Antonio were looking forward to our story, both me and Feliciano were fearful and nervous. After the meal, i volunteered Feli and I to do the dishes. Antonio looked like he was about to protest, but when he saw the look in my eye, he backed off, knowing there was something i needed to talk to Feliciano about.

The first few minutes of dish washing were as silent as the grave, before Feli finally broke it.

"Fratello... are we going to yell them?" He asked softly. He stopped rinsing the dishes in his side of the sink and looked up at me.

"Si." Apparently my short reply did not ease his fears, because his hands began to shake.

"Fratello... What will they think though? I don't think Ludwig will mind, since nothing happened to me but Antonio-"

"It doesn't matter what Antonio thinks." I cut in, laying my hands on the lip f the sink, also stopping. Feliciano looked at me wide-eyed.

"Bur Fratello! You like him, and he likes you. He might even lo-"

"Fratellino!" I shouted, slamming my hands back on the counter. Feliciano jumped, not used to me exploding like this.

"It doesn't matter what he feels." I spoke softly, trying my hardest not to cry.

"After this mission, we will never see these two again. We're not bodyguards. We wont protect them forever. Once we find whoever tried to kill them _this time_ we kill them then go back to headquarters." I raised a hand to run through my hair, ruffling it after when it didn't help.

"Then why does nonno want us to tell them so badly?" Feliciano said, just as quietly as i had been before.

" I don't know gemello. I just don't know." Pushing away from the sink, i turned towards the living room.

"Come on. Best not to keep them waiting." And with that, we walked hand in hand into the room that would bare witness to our horrible past.

* * *

Translations!

Feli, Zitto yu idiota= Feli shut up you idiot

Buon grande fratello mattina= Good mirning big brother

Mattina= Morning

cafe= coffee

Buenos dias mis amigos= good morning my friends

Fratellino= baby brother

gemello= twin

Hope you like this chapter! The next one is their past and everything :D I dont know how im going to do it. If i should put it kinda like a flashback, or if it should be like Lovino talking the whole time... If you see this before... let say 7/12/13 then tell me how you want it :) I cant say thats how its going to be, but i will take your opinion into consideration )god i sound lie my mom... ) Any way Buenos Noches Mina!


	13. Chapter 13

FINALLY! The chapter I've (and maybe you all) have been waiting for! The twins past 3:)

Some of this is really graphic, so if you're easily bothered by that kinda of stuff, this may be hard to read. I can't say it wont be important, but the twins past play a big role in the rest of the story...

Well! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Walking into the living room was like walking into the lion's den for me and Feliciano. Antonio and Ludwig were looking at us expectantly, making me want to turn tail and run.

"Are we finally going to hear your past?" Antonio asked, smiling. I winced, knowing he would be smiling for long.

"Yeah..." I sat down on the love seat, closing my eyes and feeling Feli sit down beside me.

"Fratello... are you going to tell, or am I?" I smiled wanly at his question. Feli couldn't handle even being reminded about back then, much less talk about it. He would break down and cry before he even started talking.

"I'll talk, gemello. I'll talk" I looked down, taking a deep breath before looking up to the two older men in the room.

"Ok, I guess ill start from the beginning. Our family moved here from Italy when me and Feli were only two moths old. On our second birthday, our parents died. Apparently it was a car accident." I shrugged, getting more wound up by the minute.

"We went into foster care and were adopted about a year later by a young couple. The woman was nice, but we weren't around her a lot. She was a lawyer and worked everyday. The man, though, worked from home. He was nice too... at first." I cringed, starting to shake slightly from nerves. Feli, seeing how scared i was, held my hand. Knowing him, he really wanted to just hug me, but he knew better than that. When i was talking about his kind of stuff, I didn't want to be touched.

"When we were about five, the man started to get more touchy. When we would have baths, his hands would linger and he would make crude remarks about us. We didn't know what was going on, we thought it was normal. We started homeschooling on time, but when we would ask to go places, the man would always say no. His reasons would always be a bit odd, like he didn't want us to get hurt by other men, or he didn't want us to be made fun of by kids. The way he talked, the outside was a scary place, and we eventually stopped asking. It wasn't until we were six that we understood why he didn't want us to leave." I paused, not realizing I had been bitting my lip until i tasted a metallic taste. Shaking my head, i released my lip and kept speaking.

"On our sixth birthday, the woman had take the day off for our party. She had made a deal that she would work that night instead of tha day so she could be with us. During the night, the man had come to our room and slid in to bed with us. WE weren't worried, because at night he would always slip into our room and ran his hands down our bodies. Now, we both realize that it wasn't because he was checking to make sure we were ok. He was just touching us. We were about to fall back asleep, as he laid in bed spooning me, when h started to grind against my ass. The movement woke me right up, but before i could ask him what he was doing, I saw him reach over to Feli and pull down his pajama bottoms. Again, it wasnt that weird, since he would make us strip sometimes and take pictures, telling us we were so pretty that he didn't want to keep us to himself. The man slicked his finger with spit and shoved it into Feli, trying to stretch him." I felt my eyes water and saw Feliciano was out-and-out bawling. I squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him we were ok.

"I started kicking the man, pushing and screaming along with Feli to try to make him stop. Our adoptive mother always told me that since i was the older twin i was supposed to protect Feli. I figured if anytime, he needed to be protected now. The man retracted his finger from Feliciano and grabbed me by the hair, yelling at me that if i wanted him to stop i would have to 'man up' and take it myself. I didn't really understand what 'it' was so i agreed. I was six and i didn't know what sex was, much less how sex between two males would work." I smiled bitterly, shaking me head. Feliciano hid his face in the crook of my neck and i felt the wetness leak onto my shirt.

"The man stripped himself and me completely, and laid on the bed, pulling me to sit on his chest. He stuck his fingers in my mouth and told me to stuck, although i barely got them wet before he snatched them back out. He started to stretch me then. It hurt... God did it hurt. I never thought i would feel anything more painful than him doing that. I didn't know that what was happening was only the prep for what was coming. After he finished, he made me sink onto his shaft by myself, his hands on my shoulders to make sure i didn't come up any. I screamed. I've never screamed that loud in my life, and I don't think i ever will. But he just kept making me sink onto his member like his hips were my seat." I almost felt sick as I remembered the pain. Bile rose in my throat as i thought of what Antonio and Ludwig were thinking. I hadn't risked looking at them since i had started, knowing that if I saw the look of disgust on their faces that i would be able to handle it.

"I wasnt able to take the last inch of him in. I kept telling him i couldn't do it, i just couldn't do it. His cock was around eight inches, larger than average, but still not huge. To a six-year-old that was sinking down onto it, though, it looked like a fucking baseball bat. He finally got fed up with me and took me by the shoulder and slammed me down onto him, my hips touching his. He didn't give me any time to get used to it, instead moving right on to fucking me. I think i blacked out for a few minutes because i came to when he started to cum inside me." I shuddered at the thought, my stomach still churning. I shut my eyes, hoping that would calm my stomach.

"After he was done, he lifted me off of him and nearly threw me on the bed, blood and cum leaking from between my thighs. I watched as he grabbed my kicking and screaming brother and sat him on his lap. I was scared to death, thinking he was going to do the same thing to Feli as he did to me, but i was wrong. Instead he grabbed Felis little boy dick and started pumping it. He was smiling the whole time, talking to Feliciano like i wasn't even there. He kept telling Feli that since he had such a nice brother he would give Feli all the pleasure i wouldn't be able to have. Feliciano i guess dry came, although i didn't know what that was back then. All i knew was that instead of bleeding and crying like i was when he got of his lap, Feli was moaning and shivering. He laid us on the bed together and left." I took another deep breath, trying to focus my thoughts so they would seem less jumbled.

"After that, he wouldn't stretch me before fucking me, always telling me to 'man up' and 'take it like a man' when i started crying. And every time he finished with me, he would move onto Feli and make him cum. After a few years, I, I just couldn't take it. I told Feli we had to run away, and he agreed, knowing that even though all he felt was pleasure from the guy, all i felt was pain. So when we were eleven, we ran away from the house. We lived in a secluded suburbs, so we were able to make it to the city easily, although when we got there it wasn't easy. Even though we were eleven, we had never been outside out house more than three times, if that, and the city world didn't make any sense." Feli was practically on top of me by then, his body curled up to mine and pressed as closely as possible. Sighing, i brushed the hair from his cheek, smiling slightly when i saw he was asleep.

"We didnt know how to make money, so i did the only thin i knew how to do. I whored myself out. No one really took me seriously at first, thinking i was jailbait the cops were using, but after a few men saw me out there a few times, they realized i was serious. I stared to get more cliantele than the seasoned whores, and that pissed them off. Sometimes, after i would come from a job or from a party if i was lucky, the other whores would jump me and beat me up, sometimes take me money, sometimes not. I guess even whores don't like taking money from a kid. We lived like that for almost two years. One week right before we turned thirteen, everyone was getting desperate. People had been jumping me and beating me up for a week, stealing my money when they could. Me and Feli had been getting desperate, so we tried to steal someones wallet. Turns out the wallet we had tried to steal was Nonnos." I finally looked towards Ludwig and Antonio. Both of them had masks of shock on their faces.

"Yeah, i know, some luck right? Well Nonno obviously fought us to get it back, and he told us later that he was suprised. He said he was expecting some half-starved street urchins to turn tail and run when we had been found out, but we had stayed and fought him for it. He said he was impressed and gave us a twenty out of pity. We didn't know all of this then, though. We though he had just dropped it, so we took it and ran. We thought our luck was improving, but nope. A block from where Nonno had given us the twenty, we were jumped, but by thugs instead of whores. This time, Feli was with me, which normally didn't happen, and the gangsters took notice of him. Actually, they more than took notice of them. Half had me pinned to the wall fucking me while the other half had Feli half undressed, about to do the same thing to him when Nonno just happened to pass by. I don't know what possessed him to save us, but save us he did." Here i smirked a bit, thinking how happy i was to see the news the next day.

"You might have heard about the 'gang fight' that left sixteen gang member dead? Yeah, that was Nonno. He wasnt happy when he found out what they were doing with us. I blacked out half way through his fight, and woke up in a hospital bed in the Den. Nonno was there with a slightly scared but otherwise okay Feliciano. I remember asking what Nonno wanted so he would let us go. He said all he wanted was out story. So we told him." Smiling softly, i leand my head back against the couch, remembering that day.

"Nonno was shocked, and made us stay at the Den. He didn't force us into becoming assassins, we wanted to be. Neither me nor Feliciano liked the idea of just having a free ride for the rest of our life, s we started training. Nonno himself trained us actually, saying we were too young to be put into the beginning level of training. He confessed a few years later though that it was because of our talent. He said he saw something in us, a will to fight, that he doesn't usually see. And we've been here ever since." Tilting my head back up i made eye contact with the two men sitting in front of me. Neither of them said anything, and i was getting nervous, scared they might have become so disgusted with me that they wouldn't even talk to me. I couldn't take it anymore, the silence between the three of us was stiffling. I stood up too quickly, waking Feliciano in the process.

"Ve~ Fratello?" He asked sleepily, opening his eyes just a crack to look at me. I smiled down at him, trying to reassure him.

"Hey Feli. Lets head to bed, Si?" Feli nodded, smiling sleepily up at me. I started to walk towards the bedroom, following behind Feliciano, when i felt a hand on my arm. I turned around, glaring at Antonio and snatching my arm out of his grip.

"Dont touch me Antonio." I growled, backing away from him. Antonio looked desperate, his eyes locked onto mine.

"Please, Lovino. Just, stay here for a minu-"

"No! Im going to sleep and tomorrow we're going to pretend this never happened." I turned my gaze from Antonio to Ludwig.

"And if i find out you treat Feli _any_ different because of this, i will make sure you're never around my brother again. No matter how much you like him or he likes you." Glaring at him also, i turned, walking into me and Felis shared room. Changing quietly and taking my pills, i crawled into bed. For the first time in a while, i curled up to Feliciano, wrapping my arms around him and tucking my head at the nape of his neck. I finally let out the tears i had been holding in the last hour. I cried silently, only shaking once or twice, even so i wasnt shocked when i heard Felicianos voice

"Gemello, it'll be fine. Antonio and Ludwig will understand." I shook my head, still trying to keep the tears from my voice.

"Antonio wont want to be anywhere near me now. Im dirty, and he wont deal with that, not when there are people who would kill to be in his bed." I sniffled and felt Feli turn in my arms so he was facing me, his nose nearly touching mine.

"Fratello... does that mean you admit that you like Antonio?" Feliciano smiled slightly as i blushed tomato red.

"I-I-Idiota! Of course not. I... I just can't help him if he wont let me near him." Feli shook hid head, now smirking.

"Si, Si, of course fratello." I sighed, glad he let the topic drop.

"Buonanotte gemello." I heard him whisper, the italian soothing my nerves.

"Buonanotte gemello."

* * *

FINALLY! IT. IS. DONE.

I know it wasnt much, and i know it wasnt written very well, but ive been waiting to put the storyline that was in my head into words. I really really REALLY hope you enjoyed it (even thoguh that doesnt sound right...*shudders*) Anyway, please review anything i might need to fix? I would love ways to make this scene better...


End file.
